Get her to the church
by KGStutts
Summary: A/U. It's the 1930s, mobsters are king. And in west Texas, it doesn't get any bigger than Roddy Piper. But his grip is slipping, due to the Barrett family trying to take over. Piper reaches out to long time friend, Robert Orton, to marry his 25-year-old virgin daughter Maggie to his son, Randy. But Wade Barrett and others will do everything he can to make sure that doesn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

An older man sat with his feet prompt up, smoking a rolled cigarette. The younger man across from him looked on in disgust.

"So you want me to babysit your daughter." The young man slowly said.

"To the point, yes. This wedding is imperative for our survival. Maggie must marry Orton's son or that's it for us." The older man stated.

"What's wrong with the usual guy?"

"Mr. Young is good as her bodyguard, but I need to amp up her protection. Mr. Barrett is relentless. He's let it be known his attentions on my daughter."

"Mr. Piper, with all due respect, I think my services can be of better use elsewhere."

Roddy Piper takes another drag from his cigarette, expelling the smoke in the younger man's face.

"I need someone with your special skill set to protect Maggie, Mr. Brooks. You will be handsomely rewarded when she's delivered safe at her wedding."

Phil's eyes narrowed. He can see that Mr. Piper's mind is made up. He could always refuse the job, but no one who crossed Roddy Piper lived long to tell the tale. Still, the idea of having to keep watch over his brat of a daughter gnawed at him. Surely there was someone lesser than him to do this job? He had been Piper's right hand man for years.

Phil may be many things but stupid wasn't one of them. The fact that his boss was even asking this lowly request from him meant that it was of high importance. Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Vigilance is the key here, Mr. Brooks. I hear of rumor that Mr. Barrett is sending his best man out for her. Which is why I need you. I don't need to tell you how much I value my daughter's life."

"I understand, sir."

"Maggie needs to remain safe and protected at all times. If a hair is damaged on her head, I'll have yours. If I find out that you have touched my daughter, you'll pay the consequences."

"Excuse me?"

"Maggie has never known the touch of a man and this needs to stay unchanged. If you or any other man touches my daughter, the penalty is death."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Maggie Piper sat under her favorite oak tree, enjoying the cool spring day. She leaned up against the cool bark as she sipped her sweet tea and her favorite book in her lap.

"It doesn't get much better than this, does it, Mr. Young?" Maggie called over to her bodyguard, Darren Young, who was never more than several yards away from her.

"No, ma'am. It does not." He replied.

She looked up to see her father walking towards her with a strange man she had only vaguely seen around the estate before.

"Mr. Young, who is that walking with Daddy?" She asked.

"I believe that's an associate of your father's." He replied.

"Help me up." She ordered, extending out her hands.

Darren jumped immediately at her request, pulling the young woman to her feet gingerly. He helped make sure that her dress was presentable as her father closed in on her.

"My darling girl." Roddy stretched his arms out wide, which Maggie eagerly walked into to.

Roddy hugged his only child tightly before releasing her.

"My angel, this is Mr. Brooks." Roddy introduced.

Maggie's green eyes swept over curiously to the tall man with short brown hair and cold brown eyes. She automatically didn't like the look of the man. He didn't appear like no gentleman to her, no matter the color of his impeccably stylish pin stripe suit. Still, she managed a polite smile and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brooks." Maggie politely said.

The man smiled blandly at her, as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world than with her right now. He accepted her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Piper."

Something in the way this man spoke made her automatically feel awkward. Maggie couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. He instantly made her feel nervous.

His eyes darted over to her bodyguard, giving him a quick assessment. He could understand why his boss would put him on this assignment. Darren looked capable enough to deal with the usual hangers that seem to fill the place, looking for handouts. But in a real fight, Phil doubted Darren would be of any real use to the girl. If the girl was that important to the future of their enterprise, then she needed him.

She started fidgeting with her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip. This is the first time he had been this close to Mr. Piper's daughter. He could easily see why his boss would never allow any of his men near her; the girl was beautiful. Maggie has long fiery red hair that curls at the ends and sparkling green eyes. Her flawless skin and ruby red lips would be enough to make any man's blood boil.

Damn. Maybe this wouldn't be an easy assignment after all.

"Darling, Mr. Brooks is going to be accompanying Mr. Young for a little while." Roddy explained to her.

"Daddy?" She looked curiously over at her father.

"I just want to make sure you stay safe before the wedding, my dear. Mr. Brooks is to ensure your safety."

"Sir." Darren spoke up. "I would never be as bold as to question you-"

"So don't begin now, Mr. Young." Mr. Piper coldly cut him off.

"Do you really think another guard is necessary?" Darren asked.

"Yes, Mr. Young, I am afraid it is." Mr. Piper glared.

Roddy was not accustomed to any of his men questioning him, especially some lowly bouncer he found working at a dilapidated club before he bought it and turned it into a gentleman's club to run his day to day operations. Still, Darren didn't seem to take notice of Maggie's beauty like the others have, which is the only reason he was chosen to guard her.

Maggie took a step back, not really sure of what was going on. Phil smirked as he watched the young woman try to make sense of it in her head. She really doesn't know the danger that she's potentially in.

Maggie looked over at the newcomer, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the way he was watching her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Darren was getting ready to protest further. If he angers her father, he could be reassigned or fired, leaving her alone with this menacing man.

"It's alright." Maggie placed a gentle hand on Darren's forearm. "If Daddy says it's necessary, then it is."

A slight grin tugged at the corner of her father's mouth. "See, Mr. Brooks. I told you my daughter can be reasonable."


	3. Chapter 3: Ambrose

Dean Ambrose stood out of bounds of the posh estate with a cigarette clamped in his teeth and another one behind his ear. He had been watching his intended target, getting to know her routine. She was rarely out of sight of a tall, dark man but Dean didn't think that the man would pose as a challenge.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his boss' adversary, the head of the Piper house, walk towards his daughter with another man in tow. He immediately recognized the other man: Phillip Brooks. Damn. Did Piper really trust the safety of his daughter to that ruffian? He must be more despite than originally thought.

His eyes shifted back over to the girl. He could clearly see what the fuss was all about. Whoever married the girl would get control over west Texas. On top of all that, she was beautiful. The perfect trophy wife. A small smile spread her ruby lips, making Dean subconsciously like his. A part of him wanted to know what she would taste like. Maybe he would try her before handing her over to his boss.

Mr. Brooks would certainly throw a wrench in his current plan. He must take the time to rethink things. Maybe he'll send Luke Gallows in tonight to shake things up a bit.

"Soon." He whispered to the wind.

He would have the girl. Make no bones about that.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving the needle

He was starting to think that he was wrong about this assignment after all.

The girl sat quietly in a chair in the drawing room, looking completely engrossed in her needle point. Their limited interactions gave him the same feeling that he had when Mr. Piper gave him the new assignment. She was vapid, conceded, and...boring. The only attraction he could have to her was her beauty, which could be overlooked by the simple fact that she was just like every other spoiled woman he's ever met.

"Do you like to read, Mr. Brooks?" Her voice was light and airy.

"Pardon me?" He looked over at her in response.

"Do you read books, Mr. Brooks?" Maggie asked again.

"No, I don't." He shook his head.

"Do you know how?" She asked.

Phil had to grip his hand into a fist to control the flare of anger. How dare this woman insult him in such a manner? She blanched at his visible reaction.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to offend. I love to read. Daddy says I read more than a lady should. If you didn't know how, I was going to offer to teach you. I taught Mr. Young."

Maggie turned bright red, which instantly calmed him down. She really didn't mean to be condescending.

"I know how." Phil evenly replied.

"So you are an educated man."

Mr. Young cleared his throat from across the room. Again, Maggie blushed. There was something so sweet to her reaction. It almost made him smile.

"Forgive me, sir. I don't mean to sound rude." She apologized.

"Forgiven, Ms. Piper."

"I hope very much that you don't mind my questions. You are, after all, going to be with me for the next month or so. I just wanted to know a little about you."

"It's quite alright." Phil nodded.

"Daddy tells me that you are from Chicago. What brings you to west Texas?"

"My brother...he stole a bunch of money from me. I tracked him down here, finding out that he owed a great debt to your father. I offered to work it off and I've been here ever since."

"So you like working for my father?" Maggie raised a polished eyebrow.

"Miss Maggie, that's not appropriate for a lady to ask such things." Mr. Young admonished her.

"My apologies. I seem to forget my place." Maggie looked down at her needle point.

This little interaction only made Phil curiouser about the girl. The way she shifted her weight in the chair and pursed her lips together showed her disapproval but she still obeyed.

"You didn't bother me." Phil insisted.

"Miss Maggie is a proper lady." Darren curtly told Phil.

"It's alright. Ladies are better seen and not heard." She tried her best to keep her tone light.

"You don't sound like you agree." Phil noted.

"Agree...disagree...What purpose would it serve? My opinion matters not."

"I don't think that's true."

"Regardless of what I think, Mr. Brooks, I am still being carted off to marry a man that I haven't seen since I was a child. A man who I only remember as a little boy who liked to set my hair on fire. My marriage is advantageous to my father and his enterprise. My life, my dreams, are being sold. What I want, sir, is irreverent." She emotionless admitted.

Phil stared at her, mouth hung open wide, at her admission. Maybe there was more to her than he thought.

"But I'm not supposed to think like that, am I?"

She looked over at Mr. Young, who confirmed with a nod.

"I'm only to be concerned with fancy parties, pretty dresses, and making sure I look perfect at all times. Lest I forget for a moment that I am only a woman. My dreams of traveling the world are only that."

Her tone conveyed a gentleness but her eyes told another story. Her eyes showed him that there was a deep passion there, one that she wasn't allowed to express.

Her fingers pulled delicately at the lace she was working on. Phil realized that she was absentmindedly working on the project. She was just as bored as he was.

Maybe there was more to this girl than he thought. That realization made him suddenly uncomfortable. The threat Roddy gave him still rang in his ears. Any divination from the current role would result in his death. The only problem was when she looked up from her lace, something in her eyes told him that she would be worth dying for.


	5. Chapter 5: Night attack

Phil watched Maggie sleeping peacefully, a mixture of emotions boiling under his cool surface. The rest of the day didn't do anything but add to his turmoil. Maggie Piper was indeed a special lady, far beyond her beauty conveys.

She was uncommonly sweet and kind. An outwardly gentle nature, but under the surface there was a fire that he understood.

"Damn." Phil whispered, careful not to wake her.

Even now, he can't tear his eyes away from her. Her gentle curls framed her face and pillow, almost giving her a halo. She sighed contently as she snuggled against her pillow.

A part of him wondered what it would feel like to curl up next to her in bed, which he quickly discarded. Thoughts like that would only get him into trouble.

Besides, she hasn't given him any indication that she would want him to join her.

"Keep it together." He whispered through grit teeth.

The sound of glass breaking quickly pulled him out of these thoughts. His hands immediately went to the gun tucked in his belt as Darren slipped in quietly from the door adjourning his room with Maggie's. Phil motioned for him to stay with her as he scoped out the house.

Phil found the window in the living room busted, shards of glass scattered the floor with tiny blood droplets on the polished floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall man with a black cap heading from the corner of the room towards the hallway.

Phil lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground. He quickly disarmed him but the bigger man overpowered Phil, kicking him off.

"Gallows?" Phil asked.

Luke Gallows sneered at Phil, giving him a little head shake.

"You joined the wrong side, Brooks. It's not too late." Gallows told him.

"Who are you working for? Barrett?" Phil asked.

"No. Mr. Regal."

"William Regal?" Phil looked shocked. "What does Regal want with the girl?"

"Same thing that Wade Barrett wants, I would assume."

Gun shots snapped both of them to alert.

"Maggie." Phil rushed past Gallows, knocking the man down.

Darren Young laid in a pool of his own blood by the time Phil got to her room. Maggie sat on her bed, tears rolling from her eyes as another man stood over her. Phil grabbed him and they tumbled through the window.

"Ambrose." Phil glared.

Dean gave him a flat smile before running off. For a moment, he went after him before he remembered Gallows was still in the house. He jumped back through the window, just as Gallows had Maggie over his shoulder.

Phil grabbed Maggie by her waist and pulled Gallows away from her.

"Back off." Phil said hard, his gun pointed at Gallows' head.

Before Gallows could do anything, two other guns loaded at his head.

"Good work, Mr. Brooks." Roddy Piper said behind Gallows.

Phil stared hard at Gallows as Mason Ryan and Cody Rhodes lead him out of the room. He looked over and checked on Maggie.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked visibly shaken and for good reason. Still, she nodded.

"Mr. Brooks, take Maggie out of here." Roddy ordered.

Maggie wrapped her silk robe secured around her waist as she followed him out. Phil lead her to the guest quarters, where his room is.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again.

"Darren...Darren was my only friend." She slowly told him.

She was still in shock. Phil lead her quietly over to his bed and silently stroked her hair.

"I'm thankful for you, Mr. Brooks. That man..." Maggie shuddered.

Phil balled his hands into two fists. Of course Ambrose scared her. She leaned against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Maggie." He softly told her. "He's not going to hurt you."

"He..." Maggie shivered again.

"Did he touch you?" Phil asked.

"No, but he was going to. He told me..."

"It's okay." He let her cry on him.

Maggie wrapped her little hand around his fist, forcing him to let it go. She gently laid her hand over his. It was a simple gesture, but meaningful.

He would have to leave her as soon as they cleared Darren's body to speak with Mr. Piper, but in that moment, he just wanted to be there for her.

"He's not going to hurt you." Phil repeated.

"Do you promise?" She lifted her head off his shoulder, her green eyes searching his.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: Conversation with Piper

"Good job this evening, Mr. Brooks." Mr. Piper said in his study.

The house was already undergoing its repairs. Darren's body had been cleared from her room and he had already been buried under one of the oak trees that lined the property.

Right now, Maggie is being guarded by Cody Rhodes. Phil was anxious to get back to her, not really trusting the other man.

"Thank you, sir." Phil nodded.

"Seems that Mr. Barrett is getting antsy."

"Sir, that wasn't Mr. Barrett's men tonight." Phil told him.

Roddy leans over in his chair. "Say that again."

"Those men tonight are working for William Regal, not Wade Barrett." Phil explained.

Roddy cursed loudly, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. The situation is getting worse.

"Are you sure?" Roddy asked.

Phil nodded. "The one we captured, I knew him from Chicago. His name is Luke Gallows. He told me as such. The one that I knocked out of your daughter's room. That was Dean Ambrose."

Roddy looked over in complete shock from over the glass. Of course Roddy has heard of Ambrose. The man was ruthless and unbalanced. If he's after Maggie...Roddy closed his eyes. Not his daughter.

"I'm counting on you, Mr. Brooks. Protect my daughter." Roddy told him.

"I will, sir." Phil stood up. "With my life."


	7. Chapter 7: Estate's edge

Dean Ambrose watched the house from a safe distance.

He knew he wasn't getting the girl tonight. He had already seen that Phil Brooks was watching over her. He accomplished his goal tonight; take out one of Piper's men and to rattle her cage.

Didn't matter that much to him that Luke Gallows was now held under guard on the property. Either his boss can negotiate his release or he'll die. Either way, he didn't care.

He exhaled deeply from his cigarette, feeling positively jovial. Yes, he did rattle her cage. The look of fear in her sparkling green eyes has him practically skipping away. He could practically taste her fear of him. And she tasted like strawberries.

His employer, William Regal, doesn't care that much about the girl. Mr. Regal has already given Ambrose permission to do with her as he sees fit. Just as long as he does his job and makes sure that she is captured and doesn't marry that prat Randy Orton.

"Oh, Miss Maggie. The fun times you and I will have." Dean says, almost cheerfully, as he leaves the estate grounds.


	8. Chapter 8: Garden attack

"Mr. Wright, would you care to tell me why I do not have Maggie Piper already?"

Wade Barrett sat at his desk, practically snarling at his employee.

"Sir, as I have already explained-"

"Failure is not an option, Mr. Wright!" Wade stood up, kicking the chair behind him.

"There were...complications."

"Complications? You are over seven-feet-tall and you can't handle a 95 lbs girl? These are not complications, Mr. Wright. These are excuses!"

Paul Wright lowered his head, ready for further verbal abuse from his employer.

"And I hear tale that William Regal is after the girl too."

"Yes, sir. Dean Ambrose is the complication."

"Oh, is that right?"

Wade circled the giant of a man, stroking his chin.

"Yes, sir."

This does crinkle the plans a bit. Dean had once been employed by him, but Wade found him to be too volatile to work with. The news that he was now working for William Regal and is also after the girl is distressing.

"Listen to me, Paul. I must have that girl. If you don't bring her to me by the end of the week, you'll find yourself fitted for cement shoes in the Gulf of Mexico!"

"Understood, Mr. Barrett."

Wade dismissed the massive man then poured himself a drink. Maggie Piper is key to him taking over her father's empire. The added bonus is that he'll take the beautiful woman as his wife in the process, completely destroying everything Roddy Piper worked so hard to build.

Paul immediately went to Roddy Piper's estate, hiding behind the lush foliage that surrounded the property. Night had started to fall and there didn't appear to be anyone else around, making it the perfect time to make his move.

Maggie sat alone in the garden gazebo, leisurely reading a thick book. She looked so peaceful that he almost hated to disturb her. Almost.

He came through the bushes quietly, moving quickly to the gazebo. His large hand covered her mouth as he gripped her arm.

"I'm sorry for this, Miss." He told her.

Her eyes grow huge as she struggled against him. She let out a muffled cry as he stood her up.

"Let her go." A voice ordered.

Maggie almost sighed in relief, if the stranger wasn't still gripping her. Paul turned his attention to her protector, laughing when he immediately saw him.

"And who's going to stop me, short stuff?" He laughed.

With her attacker's attention turned to Phil, Maggie brought the heel of her shoe down on his foot as hard as she could. He yelped, letting go of his hold on her. As soon as she moved away from the big man, Phil jumped up, kicking him in the side of the head. The big man staggered so Phil kicked him again. Paul took to a knee.

"Don't look." Phil told her.

She had just turned her head when she heard the gun shot. The stranger fell backwards, crushing several of her rose bushes underneath him.

"Hey, it's over." Phil took Maggie into his arms.

She brushed the tears from her face as he cradled her head to his chest. Phil led her away from the garden back into the house.

On the other side of the fence, Dean Ambrose was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9: Charity ball

No one in the Piper house got much sleep that night or the subsequent week.

Maggie wouldn't venture outside anymore. She stayed in bed as long as she could before she felt like she was starting to go crazy. Every shadow on the wall was coming for her. Every noise in the house was someone trying to get to her. The only time she felt safe was when Phil was standing close to her.

She quickly got dressed and slipped out of the house, thinking no one noticed her. Maggie walked to her garden, not looking towards the gazebo, and cut several fresh roses from her prized bushes, then headed over to where she knew Darren's body was laid to rest.

"Goodbye, my friend. Thank you." Maggie told his stone as she laid the roses down on the fresh grave.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself." She hears Phil's voice from behind her.

"If you are here, I'm not really alone, am I?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

Phil held back a smile. He was still getting used to her wit which always seemed out of place but still was refreshing.

She turned back around, kissing three fingers then pressed it on the stone.

"He's been with me the last two years. He gave his life for me that night." She mournfully responded.

"I should have been there." Phil said, nearly growling.

"No, you were doing your job. Darren did his. Do you know why he was my bodyguard, Mr. Brooks?"

When Phil shook his head, Maggie continued. "It's highly unusual for a black man to be given such a role, but when I came of age, the men in my father's employ took notice of me. It became an issue. But Darren never seemed to notice me in the same way the others did. He actually offered to be my guard, to protect me. He actually was in love with another man, he admitted to me once. And now he's gone."

"You said that he was your only friend." Phil softly said, walking up beside her.

"He was. Now I'm all alone in this world."

"That's not true. You have me."

Maggie slid her hand into his, giving it a momentary squeeze before turning back to her side.

"For now. And after tonight's charity ball, you will take me to New Mexico, and wait with me until I'm successfully down the aisle."

"I'm just following orders, Maggie."

She scoffs, looking at him in disgust. "To hell with your orders, Mr. Brooks."

She knew she should immediately apologize for her outburst. He was, after all, only doing what he's told.

She was initially nervous and reserved when she met him, although she couldn't tell exactly why. But after he saved her life twice and the easy way he had about him over the past week, well...her opinion of him was quickly changing. If she was being honest with herself, a part of her wished that she could change her stars.

Wishing is foolish and for fools. Her destiny was already set and it wasn't Phil Brooks.

Phil continued to look at her hard. She sighed and quickly apologized. "I'm not mad at you." She told him.

"I know. Believe me, I'm not happy with the situation either."

She dared to look back over into his eyes. She could clearly see how conflicted he was too. She had been around many men in the house who stared at her the way he was now. This was the only time she wished she could do the same.

"I need to get to the ballroom." She softly said.

"I'll drive you." He told her.

She tried her best to ignore the ache she felt in her heart. No good could come of her feelings. The result could only mean trouble for both of them.

The day went by quickly as the ladies transformed the ordinary ballroom for tonight's charity ball. All of west Texas' high society would be there tonight for a good cause: to build an orphanage. The ball had been Maggie's idea. Her last contribution before she would leave for New Mexico.

"Well, what do you think?" Maggie asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a silver, floor length ball gown that emphasized her slender figure as well as her endowments. A tear drop necklace dangled perfectly from her neck, as well as matching earrings. Her red hair was up, letting her curls cascade down her shoulders and back.

"You look stunning." Phil told her.

She couldn't help but blush. She gave him a once over, impressed with how stylish he looked in a fine tux.

"You clean up rather nicely." She told him.

He smiled warmly at her, offering his arm. They walked downstairs to the ball, already in full swing.

"Darling, you look beautiful." Roddy greeted her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Dance with your old man?" He asked, offering his hand.

"My pleasure." She moved graciously over to the dance floor as the music began to play.

"You should be proud of yourself, darling. Everyone seems to be having a good time." He told her.

"Thank you."

"How are you doing after last night?"

"I'm okay, just glad that Mr. Brooks was where he was."

"As am I. I told you, I would do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe."

"I know, Daddy." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The music came to a stop. Roddy dropped his arms as they started to clap.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome to the stage the woman who is responsible for this evening. Big round of applause for Miss Margaret Piper!"

Maggie blushed as she was escorted onto the stage.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming out tonight. With your help, we'll be able to build an orphanage that will be the new home for many underprivileged children."

Through the crowd of people, she saw Dean Ambrose making his way towards the stage. She looked around but couldn't see Phil anywhere. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and continued.

"We will be auctioning off a dance for our eligible ladies in the next few minutes as well as a silent auction is still going on. Please make sure you place your bids. Winners will be announced for the silent auction later this evening. Thank you again for your contributions. Everyone enjoy!"

She searched the crowd again as they began to applaud but could no longer see Mr. Ambrose or Mr. Brooks. Nervously, she exited the stage through the curtains. She looked to her left before stepping backstage, only to be grabbed from behind.

"Hello, sweetness." An unfamiliar voice greeted.

Maggie tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth and nose. She unwillingly breathed in the fowl odor and began to feel dizzy.

"That's it, love." The voice told her as she slumped down into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Where's Maggie?

"What are we standing around here for? That son of a bitch has her!" Phil Brooks exclaimed as he paces in the study.

"Mr. Brooks, if you have any idea where my daughter is, please tell me now." A distraught Roddy Piper said.

The fact is, he didn't have a clue. They were unable to find any trace of either Maggie or Dean Ambrose on the grounds, with the exception being the note and Maggie's earring that had been left behind.

Phil had that note memorized now. 'Your precious one is now mine. If you ever plan on seeing your daughter again, in one piece, wait for my next instructions. Ambrose.'

The earring had been ripped from Maggie. There was still bits of flesh from her lope on it.

"I should have...I never should have left her side." Phil remorsefully said as he sank down onto a couch.

"You were following my orders, Mr. Brooks. There's no one to blame here but myself." Roddy sadly said.

As Maggie was dancing with her father, Phil noticed two of William Regal's thugs entering the ballroom. Roddy had told him before to deal with such matters personally, to not disturb her big night. He had taken the thugs outside and dispatched him when he heard Maggie's voice over the microphone. By the time he got back into the ballroom, she was gone.

"To hell with orders." Phil grumbled.

"Care to repeat that?" Roddy snapped.

"That madman has your daughter and you're just sitting there like nothing's wrong!"

"Be mindful of who you raise your voice to, Mr. Brooks." Roddy said, in a hard tone.

Phil lowered his gaze but his face was still hard as stone.

"We have all available men searching for a sign of them. Robert Orton is sending men from New Mexico but it'll take a day or two for them to get here. If you have any other suggestions, I'm waiting."

"No, sir." Phil stiffly said.

"Go join the search." Roddy dismissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie groaned as she tried to move. Her head was still spinning and she felt nauseous. She tried to open her eyes several times before she managed.

"Wha...What-" She moaned.

It still took her a moment to focus. What she could make out was that she was in a cold, dark, damp room. She was tied to something but didn't have the wherewithal to know exactly what.

"Easy there, lovely." A chilling voice told her from somewhere in the room.

She tried to move her arms but couldn't. Looking down, she could see that she was no longer in the gown that she wore at the charity ball. Instead, she was dressed in her silk slip that barely covered her body. Maggie started to remember slowly, the fog starting to lift in her head.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Where no one will be able to find you." The same chilling voice replied.

Scuffling in the darkness grew closer to her as a tall man stepped into the light. Her eyes opened wide in alarm when she recognized him, which only made him chuckle.

"So you remember me." He evenly said.

"Hard to forget. You killed my guard."

He pulled a knife out of his side as he menacingly advanced towards her. He held up the knife in front of her face before reaching down and cutting her binds. Maggie kept her eyes locked on him as she rubbed her wrists.

The frightening man struck a match and lit a lantern that was hanging next to her on the wall. The light showed off more of the room. It was a tiny room, with only one door. Stone walls and floor, no windows. Water dripping down from the ceiling in several spots. She noticed several chains hung along the wall. The chair that she was bound to and a bed was the only pieces of furniture here.

The realization made Maggie sick.

"I did, my lovely, with this same knife." He told her, no emotion in his voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, failing to keep her foice from shaking.

"Whatever I want. Isn't that the point?" He said, stroking her arm with the flat of the knife.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

"My name is Dean Ambrose. I work for Mr. William Regal." He informed her.

"Mr. Regal..." Maggie slowly said. She had heard of him. Mr. Regal is an older man who deals with smuggling drugs and weapons from Mexico. "I would have thought you worked for Mr. Barrett."

"Barrett?" Mr. Ambrose chuckled. "It's a possibility after all is said and done. You are a wanted woman, Ms. Piper."

Maggie couldn't help it. She doubled over, throwing up on the floor. Dean leaned his head to the side, watching her curiously. "I may have put a little too much ether on that rag. For that, I apologize."

She leaned back in the chair, feeling relief when water dripped from the ceiling onto her face. The moment was short lived when Dean's hand clamped around her throat, forcing her to her feet. Her hands instantly went to his as she struggled for breath.

"Now, now, Maggie Lynn. We have some time to...kill before Mr. Regal lets his demands known. What shall we do?" Dean asked her.

"Please." She managed the word out.

"Oooh, say that again. I like when you say please." He gripped her a little tighter.

A small whimper escaped her mouth. He brought his mouth down on hers, roughly kissing her. She tried to squirm away from him, but could not break his hold. Dean tossed her effortlessly over to the bed. She coughed and gasped for breath as he joined her on the bed.

"Please don't do this." Maggie begged.

"There's that word again: please. Beg me some more, Maggie Lynn." He said before kissing her hard again.

Maggie refused to respond to him. His hands gripped her arms, holding them above her head as he parted her lips with his tongue. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she instinctively tried to move away from him.

"You really haven't been touched before, have you?" He asked.

Maggie shook her head no. Dean attached her wrists to the chain that hung above the bed, tugging on it to make sure she couldn't slip out of it.

"You have a reprieve for tonight, Miss Maggie."

He kissed the tip of her nose then rolled her over to her side. Dean pulled her tight so that her back was flat against his chest and buried his face into her red hair.

"I was right, you know. You do taste like strawberries." He whispered.

Maggie laid stiff beside him, fearful to say or do anything. After a few minutes, his breathing became even. He must have fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil searched all night but still couldn't find a trace of either Maggie or Ambrose. It was almost as if they disappeared into thin air. He returned to the Piper estate, hoping that someone would have a lead by now. Hope failed him.

Roddy Piper told him to return to his quarters and get some sleep. Start fresh in the morning. But he knew there would be no sleep. Not tonight or any night as long as Maggie was gone.

Instead, he walked the grounds, wishing he could see a wisp of her hair or hear her laugh. He knew it was just his imagination, but the roses looked like they were already starting to wilt.

To him, this was further proof that there is no God. No way would any supreme being subject Maggie to that monster. He knew that there was a real possibility that it would be too late by the time he found her.

A part of him wished he was more like some of the other men. If he had vices, now would be the time to indulge. But he despised smoking and drinking. Inviting a whore into his bed wouldn't remove his fear and worry. No other woman could get the thought of Maggie out of his head.

Normally, he would pick a fight with someone but he wanted to save his energy in the fight he knew was coming between him and Dean Ambrose.

"Maggie, please, please be okay." He whispered to the wind. "I will find you. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13: Barrett's camp

"There is no way the girl disappeared into thin air!" Wade Barrett bellowed.

Several of his men shrunk back at their boss' yelling.

"I sent my biggest man after a simple girl and he hasn't come back. And now you're telling me she's gone? Just like that?" Wade asked, his tone demanding.

"Sir, Paul Wright made a move on the girl and paid with his life." One of them finally spoke up.

This certainly shocked him. Paul was a giant of a man. Roddy must not have spent any expense hiring protection for her. He knew he tipped his hand too early before.

"Just as well. If he didn't come back with her, I would have killed him myself." Barrett conceded.

"Sir, if it's any consolation, Mr. Piper's men are searching for her too." Another voice responded.

"Very little. That only means that she's not in New Mexico. Find the girl. Bring her to me and make sure she is not harmed. If she is, everyone's heads are going to roll."

"That goes double from me." A strong voice said from the back of the room.

"Who dares enter without permission?" Wade asked.

A tall man, with short brown hair leisurely strolls towards him. Wade had never seen this man before but he didn't have the stride of an ordinary henchman.

"Forgive my intrusion. I have come to seek your aid, Mr. Barrett." The stranger said.

"And who might you be, sir?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Randy Orton. I have business I would like to discuss with you."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Wade's mouth. "Yes, that would please me greatly."


	14. Chapter 14: Morning always comes

She tried to sleep, trying to will time to stop. But morning always comes. Maggie unwittingly became slowly aware of her surroundings. Her arms were still chained above her head, making her muscles sore and painful. Dean Ambrose was still pressed against her backside, his hands rubbing her hip over her silk slip.

"It's time to wake up, pretty Maggie." He whispered into her ear.

"No." She whispered, trying to shake his hands off of her.

He laughed as he rolled her onto her back. His hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She was startled by how blue they were. In her mind's eye, his eyes were black, just like his soul.

"I told you I would leave you alone last night. I kept my word; I didn't touch you. Now I think I should be rewarded."

"Please don't do this." She softly pleaded.

"Do you have any idea how alluring you are when you sleep? It's no wonder your Mr. Brooks has been watching you sleep at night. How you managed to remain untouched until now is a mystery to me."

He was rewarded by another shock look registering in her eyes.

"Of course I've been watching you, Maggie Lynn. I've watched you sleep. I've watched you in the garden. I've heard your conversations. I must say, you do amaze me. Beyond your cool, lady exterior is something different."

Dean stroked her chin as gently as he could. She looked at him with revulsion in her eyes, which only made him smile.

"My father will give you anything you want if you stop this right now." Her voice suddenly stronger.

"But I have what I want, my dear. It's up to you how I take it."

His hands moved from her chin down the front of her slip. Her fists tightened up as she tried to arch her body away.

"You do know it's pointless to struggle against me. I can make this incredibly painful or pleasurable."

"You are an evil, horrible man." She spat out.

Dean laughed, taking her chin in his hands again. "Yes, I am, but I'm willing to be nice at the moment. I am giving you a choice here, Maggie. It's not one I offer a lot so pay attention. I can be gentle if you give yourself to me. Or don't play nice and I will bloody you. It's up to you how you scream."

"You're disgusting."

"Yeah, baby, but you could grow to love me." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

Maggie knew he was right. She could see the look in his eyes that he was entirely capable of everything that he told her. The water dripping down the stone walls told her that they were deep underground. She could guess that beyond the single door in the corner would be stairs leading to the surface. Even if she wasn't anchored down, she knew that she would not have the physical strength to overpower him and escape. The only thing she could do was pray for a rescue or for him to complete his mission. She didn't like either odds. So when he kissed her, she didn't resist. After a moment, she attempted to kiss him back.

"Right decision." He murmured into her mouth.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as his mouth left hers and began kissing her neck. He moaned when he found her heart racing, grazing her slightly with his teeth. She closed her eyes as he pushed her head to the side, giving him further access to her neck. She just wanted this to be over quickly.

He stopped momentarily, reaching up and undoing the cuffs on her wrist. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"Playing nice has its rewards." He told her as he kissed her again.

Her arms fell limp to her side. The straps of her slip came down and slid off her body so that she was only wearing panties before him. She instinctively tried to cover herself but he stopped her. His hands grabbed her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze.

"You are perfect. Flawless." He said, admiring her.

He had imagined her naked many times before but she was beyond even his imagination. Her soft skin was without blemish. He ran a thumb over her nipple, teasing and tugging on it until it hardened. His breathing became labored and raspy as he touched her. Dean moaned as he took the hard nipple into his mouth, giving the other breast a squeeze. Her skin, her scent, it was driving him wild.

He nearly forgot his word to be gentle, reminding himself that this was her first experience. He was determined to make her respond to him. It took some coaxing before her body would, which he was rewarded by a small sigh from her.

She was disgusted by his touch, the feel of him on her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that it was Phil next to her. That seemed to help her relax but only a little. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as he inserted a finger into her. He moved slowly at first, moving up and down and side to side before he was able to slide without resistance.

"Come on, Maggie. Give yourself to me." He coaxed, getting in between her legs.

He grabbed her legs, readying himself before he slowly filled her. Maggie's eyes opened wide in pain as he rips through her virginity. She gasped, looking away in horror and pain before he forced her to look up at him. Her walls automatically tighten around him, making him pause for both of them to get used to the feeling before he moved.

"Eyes on me. I want to watch you." He ordered.

Any time she looked away, he slapped her. He tried to move slowly at first but when she refused to stop crying, he picked up his speed, thrusting harder and harder into her. Dean ignored her begs to stop, until he came hard inside of her. His body shook, pouring himself into her. She whimpered when he pulled out of her and forced her to curl up next to his sweaty body.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"You are deplorable." She told him.

"You haven't see nothing yet, love."


	15. Chapter 15: A monster of a man

Maggie leaned over Dean, trying to make sure he was, in fact, asleep.

He had forced himself on her three more times before he finally drifted off, each time rougher than the last. Evidence of her loss of virginity canvassed the sheets, making her feel sick to her stomach when she looked down.

She watched him for a moment, deciding that she might would consider him handsome if the situation was different. His hair curled slightly at the ends, like hers. When he wasn't forcing himself into her, his eyes almost had a kind quality to them. Almost.

Dean finally let her put her slip back on. It only gave her a marginal feeling of protection but at least she wasn't completely naked. Her body protested as she inched down the bed. Her feet finally touched the floor. She looked over her shoulder real quick, making sure he hadn't moved, before standing up. She had taken two steps toward the door when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he jerked her head back. She let out a squeal as he pulled her back towards the bed.

Her head knocked against the wall as she fell backwards. Dean's fingers bit into her wrists as he held her down. Her eyes welled up with tears after he slapped her.

"Oh, my lovely, bad, bad move." He said, clicking his tongue at her.

He connected her wrists back to the chains by the bed. Dean pulled back out the knife, running the flat edge across her stomach.

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you with this?" He sinisterly asked.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to run, I swear." She begged him off.

"Then, what were-"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

He looked at her hard for a moment before putting the knife down. Dean unlocked the chains, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her off the bed. She yelped as her feet dragged against the stone floor.

The door swung open, at the bottom of a tall staircase.

"Here." Dean said, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

Up the stairs and into a tiny little house that looked to be highly in disrepair. Dean entered a tiny bathroom sitting her down on the toilet.

"Please don't look at me." She warily said.

He continued to glare at her for a moment before turning his back to her, giving her a fraction of privacy. When she was finished, Dean threw her back over her shoulder and walked effortlessly down the stairs. As soon as he put her on her feet, Dean smacked her into the wall, blood starting to trickle down her nose. His hand was on her face, pushing her into the wall.

"You don't have any fucking clue who you are dealing with, do you?" He sneered.

Maggie wasn't sure what imaginary line that she crossed. She swallowed hard but didn't pull away from him.

Dean wiped the blood away from her face then sucked on the bloody finger. With him pinning her against the wall, he used the knife to make little slices on her arm, not cutting deep but enough to draw blood. He bent down and sucked on one of the open wounds, causing her to cry out.

Maggie could feel his erection pressing against her belly when he cut her skin just above her breast, proceeding to suckle on the cut. This sicko was actually getting off on it.

Without saying a word to her, Dean shoved her hard onto the bed and entered her. Maggie cried out from the pain as he ravaged her hard and unmercifully. When he finished, Dean cradled Maggie to him, pressing her head against his chest.

"You're a monster." She whispered against him.

This made him chuckle. "You have no idea. Your Mr. Brooks and I are similar."

"You are nothing like Phillip." Maggie snapped without thinking.

Dean looked over at her, both in shock and amusement. "Phillip, is it? What happened to Mr. Brooks?"

Maggie chewed her bottom lip, choosing not to respond. Dean tugged her lip free from her teeth, forcing her to look up at him.

"I can tell you stories of your _Phillip_. Stories that would make your hair curl even tighter, my lovely. There is a reason why he's the chosen man to one of the most ruthless lords this state has ever known."

"Don't talk about my father that way." She stubbornly said.

"You really are a protected princess. I'm sure you're aware of some of the activities that your father is in control of? Drugs, weapons, prostitution, money laundering, gambling, selling of babies-"

Maggie cut him off. "You're lying."

"No, my dear, I'm not. And your dear _Phillip _has his hands in deep too. You're just a pawn in the game, my lovely."

Maggie's body shook in response, making him chuckle slightly.

"Realizing it, aren't you?"

"I knew my marriage had been arranged to help my father's business-"

"Which is why you're here."

"I figured as much with that. Your employer wants to stop the marriage."

"So he can cease control, of course. Him and a few others."

"What part do you play in this?" She boldly asked him.

"Mr. Regal plans to negotiate your release to favor his cause, of course. Me having my fun with you is just the icing on the cake."

"So after I am brought home and my situation is discovered, the marriage will be called off." Maggie noted.

"Of course."

"So what do you get out of it?" Maggie asked.

"I'm hoping you." He told her.


	16. Chapter 16: Agreement

It's been a week since the dress Maggie wore to the charity ball arrived in a box at the front door of the estate.

No return address, no stamps. It had been dropped off by someone. A lock of Maggie's hair laid on top of the fine material. No evidence of the dress being cut or ripped. It must have been carefully taken off of her and folded into the box. The thought that it was carefully taken off, not cut or ripped, made Phil sick.

The longer time went on when William Regal hadn't made his demands known or any sign of her meant that she was slipping further and further away.

He was sick with worry, haven't had a decent night sleep since...well, since before he was given this assignment. Anytime he closed his eyes, he saw Maggie. Without meaning to, a memory of her popped into his head, unable to shake it.

"Want to know the story of my name?" She asked him one morning when they were in the garden. "Maggie means 'pearl' according to my mother. My middle name is Lynn, named after her. Lynn means 'pretty'. It was actually her name." She explained.

"You don't talk much about her." Phil pointed out.

"She died during childbirth. Daddy never talks about her but apparently I look like her. He...He used to say that she would walk around this garden, rubbing her swollen belly, and talk about her pearl." Maggie said with a small smile as she watered a rose bush.

"Damn it, Maggie." Phil swore under his breath as he pushed the memory away.

He had no right to think of her in that way, but ever since that moment in his mind, he referred to her as his pearl.

"Mr. Brooks." Roddy called to him.

Phil's head snapped up at attention. "Mr. Regal has agreed to a meeting."

"That's wonderful news." Phil flatly said, hiding his excitement.

"We leave at once."

They rode with several men to an old warehouse in Abilene. Phil's heart sank when he noticed that Dean Ambrose was not among those who came with Mr. Regal.

"Where is my daughter?" Roddy demanded.

"All in due time, Mr. Piper." William Regal coldly said. "We have matters to discuss."

"Very well. What is it that you want?"

"I want Abilene." Regal told him.

"Preposterous. Abilene is mine. I won it fair and square." Piper automatically said.

"Very well. I'll send your daughter your regards." Regal said, backing away.

"Wait." Piper called to him.

Regal stopped and slowly turning around, knowing that he had the other man in his grasp.

"She really is lovely. Mr. Ambrose certainly has been...enjoying his time spent with her."

This riled Phil up. He balled his hands into fists, trying his best not to lunge at the older man. This did not go without notice.

"Be on your best behavior, Mr. Brooks, or else Mr. Ambrose might just forget his manners." Regal chided.

Roddy waved his hand to Phil, ordering him to stand down.

"Abilene, Mr. Piper. In exchange for you daughter, I want control of the it."

"How is Maggie?" Phil couldn't stop himself from asking the question.

"She is being tended do. I am a man of my word. Relinquish control of the city over to me and she will be returned to you."

"Very well." Piper agreed.

"Splendid. I shall arrange for Mr. Ambrose and Ms. Piper to be brought here tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17: A man inside the monster

Maggie had no idea how she managed to sleep, but she did. It was the sound of the door closing that awoke her. She rubbed her eyes, watching curiously as Dean walked towards her with a box under his arm.

"You'll be happy to know that your father has agreed to Mr. Regal's terms, and you are to be going home." Dean told her.

"You sound almost sad." Maggie noted.

"Of course. Our time together is over, my lovely. That is, of course, unless you've changed your mind."

Dean dropped the box down on the floor and sat beside her on the bed. "Think about it, Maggie. Your father traded a city to get you back. And no sooner than he gets you, you're to be carted off as part of another deal to a man who cares nothing for you. A trophy to be mounted in his bed instead of on his wall." He told her, kissing her neck.

"You know just as well as I do that once Orton finds out that I've had you, he will call it off. And then what? You'll either be turned out or taken by Wade Barrett. Why don't you save yourself that embarrassment? You and I could run off, you know. Turn our backs on Texas and leave it all behind. Make a new life for ourselves anywhere you want to go. New York, Louisiana, whatever. The world can be at our feet." He offered, kissing down her neck and throat.

A part of her found his offer tempting. There were moments when he was with her that he wasn't cruel or horrible. In those moments, it was easy to almost like Dean. She honestly considered it, then automatically felt guilty when Phil's face popped in her mind.

"We've played nice. We've played rough. But you still haven't fully given yourself to me yet, my lovely."

Her resolve was weakening. They both knew it. Dean grabbed a fistful of her red hair, pulling her head back to kiss the hollow of her throat.

"Time is running out, Maggie. I'm offering a chance to change the stars." He whispered.

She reached out, almost out of impulse, and touched his face. This stopped him as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

She still didn't know why exactly she did what she did next. For the first time, Maggie leaned in and kissed his lips first. Tentatively at first, then growing bolder and intense. Dean moaned into her mouth, tugging gently on her hair as he deepened their kiss. She opened her mouth willingly, much to his surprise, running her tongue along his.

Her hands gripped his strong arms as he lowered her down to her back. Her hands went into his hair as he removed her slip with his teeth. The tiny cuts of his knife had already healed nicely, leaving no imperfections on her skin.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He raspy voice tells her before he takes a nipple into her mouth.

Maggie whispered his name as he sucked on her hard, her breathing growing harsh. He was pleasantly surprised when his hands dipped down her panties to find her already ready for him. She grabbed his hand from her breast, bringing his thumb to her mouth and biting down gently. Dean looked up at her, giving a half smile. When he kissed her again, she sucked on his bottom lip, dragging it with her teeth.

Dean had to stop himself from ripping off her underwear right then. Instead, he removed the barrier without damage. She instinctively lifted her hips, making him chuckle.

"Not just yet, my lovely. Now that I really have you, I want to enjoy every bit that I can."

Before Maggie had a chance to respond, his face dipped down between her legs, putting his mouth on the most sensitive part of her. Her body bowed in surprise before falling back on the bed.

"Sweet as strawberries." Dean murmured before continuing.

His actions with his tongue made her dizzy. She could no longer keep her eyes open. Her heart was pounding, her breathing harsh. Soon, her body start to tense up, an action she didn't understand but wanted to badly. Maggie gasped and moaned, calling out his name. She couldn't take it anymore. When she let go, it felt like she was shattering into millions of pieces. With one final lick, Dean removed the rest of his clothing, slowly entering her as her shakes started to lessen.

"I can make you happy, if you let me. It could be like this all the time." He said before he started thrusting deep in her.

Maggie couldn't make any rational thoughts. Unintelligible words came from her as she could feel it building inside her again. She comes first, her voice gurgling by this point. Dean finishes a moment later. Her body protests as he pulls out, laying next to her. Without prompt, Maggie curled up on his chest.

"Do you really believe that you can change the stars?" Maggie asked once their breathing returns to normal.

"I think we have the power to change ours. I know that you think I'm a monster and there is plenty to back you up. But it's been a week with me. Can you say that it's been all that bad?"

"No." She honestly answered.

"Trust me, I could have done more despicable things in this past week but I haven't. Barely thought about it. I've watched you for a long time before the ball, Miss Maggie. Something about you speaks to me. I can be a good man for you."

A chance to get away from the life that, deep down, she despises. As much as Maggie loved her father, Dean was right. He's selling her to better his own interests.

"You're considering it." He evenly said, looking at her.

"I am." She admitted. "What's in the box, if I might ask?"

"Oh." Dean rolled away from her, picking up the box on the floor. "For you."

Maggie looked at him skeptically but took the box. In it was a fine green dress with lace trimming. "It's lovely."

"Should suit you fine."

When he moved, she could see a large scar on his back, just at the shoulder blade. Maggie reached out and traced it with a finger.

"How did this happen?"

"On the job. Had to enter negotiations with another man that didn't go in his favor. He stuck a knife in my back as I was leaving."

"What kind of coward would put a knife in a man's back when he wasn't looking?" The question left her mouth before she could think of it.

"My lovely, that would be Mr. Philip Brooks."


	18. Chapter 18: Trade

Maggie looked over at Dean in shock but his expression didn't change. He was dead serious.

"Oh." She broke eye contact.

Dean watched her for a moment, judging the expression on her face. Confusion, fear, and he was happy to see a bit of anger.

"I feel like I should apologize." She softly said.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, Maggie Lynn."

"Only cowards do such an act."

"And you never thought of your Mr. Brooks as a coward?"

"He's not _my_ anything." Maggie corrected him.

Dean watched her for a moment before nodding. "You better get dressed. Mr. Regal will be here soon."

"Right." She softly said, taking the fine dress out of the box.

It really is a fine dress. Floor length but not heavy. The sleeves stop just above her elbow. White pear buttons down the front. Lace trimming on the collar and the bottom. She stepped easily in the dress and to her surprise, Dean started helping her with the pearls.

"Dean?"

He looked at her, not sure what to expect next.

"Let's go." She told him.

A genuine smile popped up on his face. He bent down to kiss her when the door flew open.

"Ah, very good. She's ready." An older man said as he entered the room.

"Almost." Dean responded as Maggie fixed her hair.

"My dear, you are every bit as lovely as I have been told." The older man said as he approached her.

"Mr. Regal." She bowed slightly to him.

"I trust that Mr. Ambrose has been keeping you well here?"

"Yes, sir." Maggie politely said.

How easily she fell back into the roll of the quiet woman, quick to obey. She gave an anxious look over to Dean, whose hand was at the small of her back. She didn't want to be lead away, back to that life. Dean nodded, seemingly understanding.

"It'll be okay, Maggie." He told her. "Trust me." He then whispered.

"Our matter is closed. Now we just need to get you home, my lady. So, if you would accompany me." Mr. Regal extended his hand out, which Maggie graciously accepted.

"You really are a pearl in a sea of dirty rocks, Ms. Piper." Mr. Regal told her when they were in the car.

"Thank you, sir." Maggie politely said.

'Your future husband is a lucky man."

"That's kind of you to say." Maggie looked straight ahead.

She had to remain steadfast. A part of her wanted to look over at Dean but was afraid of his reaction right now. She felt him give her hand a small squeeze, one she easily returned.

"I meant what I said, Maggie. We just got to get through this part." Dean whispered too low for Mr. Regal to hear.

She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze again. One thing that she learned is that when he wanted something, he was going to find a way to get it. They rode in silence the rest of the way to Abilene.

Mr. Regal ordered them to stay in the car after they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Where is my daughter?" Roddy Piper demanded to know as William Regal got out of the car.

"She's here. She's safe." Regal gestured towards the sedan. "Do you have what I need?"

Roddy nodded over to Phil who handed Regal a briefcase. "That is the files and paperwork for the contacts for the businesses I run here in Abilene. All documentation proves that I have signed it over to you."

"Very well." Regal motioned towards the car.

Mr. Ambrose got out, walked over to Maggie's door and offered her his hand. "We will run, just not today. Trust me." He whispered.

Maggie nodded, beginning to understand. If they were to leave now, trouble would only follow. There is no way her father would simply let her go. Leaving now would only cause a war and she wouldn't have any more lives lost because of her. Two is more than enough. She accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her out of the car.

"Maggie." Phil whispered.

He can see she wasn't hurt. In fact, she looked better than he had expected. Her hair was swept back into a simple braid, showing off her fair, undamaged skin. Her green eyes shined brightly, same as ever. Phil had to suppress a smile. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"It's alright, dearie." Mr. Regal nodded towards her.

Her father stood before her, his arms stretched out wide. She looked over at Mr. Regal and Dean before walking into Roddy's arms.

"It's over now, sweetheart." Roddy whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

Over? Hardly. Not by a mile.


	19. Chapter 19: Library

Phil watched Maggie from the corner of the library as she read one of her favorite books. Today would be her last day in Midland. They leave in the morning to head to New Mexico for her pending marriage. It had been three days since the trade off and she hadn't seen or heard from Dean Ambrose. Maybe he changed his mind, thought that she was too much trouble. Or maybe after he had her, he didn't want her anymore.

She was still a pawn. She didn't take too kindly to her emotions being played with.

Since her return, Maggie had been withdrawn and distant from everyone, including Phil. He had chalked it up to being held captive and the stress it had put on her. Being kept at arms reach when all he wanted to hold her, though, was killing him.

"You've hardly said a word since we returned to Midland." Phil commented.

"What is there to say, Mr. Brooks?" Maggie asked, her tone completely devoid of emotion, without looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry-"

"I know. You've told me. You're sorry for the charity ball. You're sorry that you didn't find me. Sorry. Sorry that tomorrow you are carrying me off to wed. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"I know you're angry-"

"What did you expect, Mr. Brooks?" She finally put the book down to look up at him.

"That you wouldn't look at me in disdain." He quietly replied.

"Forgive me then, sir." She opened back her book.

Phil marched across the room, taking the book from her hands and slamming it down. She gasped in alarm, her green eyes blazing as she looked up at him.

"Don't talk down to me. I haven't done anything wrong. I never harmed you." Phil bitterly said.

"Never harmed me...yes, that's true. Haven't done anything wrong? Well, that's debatable, isn't it?" She matched his tone.

He felt like she had just slapped him. He recoiled from her, causing her to shake her head.

"You can't deny what I know, Mr. Brooks. I've heard quite a bit about you while I was gone."

"Ambrose. You honestly believe him?"

"So tell me that he was lying. Tell me that you didn't stab him in the back like a bloody coward. Tell me that you didn't snatch babies from homes to sell. Tell me that you didn't move drugs in from Mexico to the streets of El Paso. Call him a liar. Set me straight."

He turned away from her, able to retort.

"You can say what you want about Dean Ambrose, but at least he was honest with me. He never tried to pass him off as anything other than himself."

"Don't pretend that you know what that man is capable of."

"Better a man who makes no bones about what he is than one who pretends to be a good man."

"I _am _a good man." He insisted.

Maggie shook her head. "You don't have to put up a front for me, Mr. Brooks. I'll be gone, out of your hair in just a few short days."

"That's not what I want."

"Oh really? And what is it that you want?"

There it is. She gave him the opening. He could easily take her into his arms, tell her everything that has been weighing on his heart. Her eyes were pleading with him for an answer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"Something worth dying for."

"And what is worth dying for, Mr. Brooks?"

She looked at him for the answer, one he was desperate to give. He leaned towards her for a moment, not surprised when she didn't pull back from him. They sat close together, nearly nose to nose before he leaned away.

Maggie scoffed as she shook her head. "When you find it, let me know." She said before storming out of the library.


	20. Chapter 20: Death

"I thought we had a deal?" Wade Barrett questioned William Regal.

"I changed my mind. Giving you the girl instead of letting her go just didn't seem like a plan that would suit me." William Regal responded.

"What did you do?" Wade asked.

"Gave her to my favorite henchman for a week, let him have his fun. Then I traded her for Abilene."

"Roddy Piper gave up control over Abilene?" Wade look at him in disbelief.

"He does love his daughter very much." Regal with condescension.

"Not that it matters." Wade told him. "I'll have the girl soon enough."

"Why do you want her so badly? Is it all about control?" William questioned.

It wasn't all about control. It was more than gaining ground in Texas. He had control over Dallas and parts of Louisiana. What Wade wanted was to hurt Roddy Piper in the most intimate of ways.

He wasn't always like this. He had a family once. A loving wife and an infant son. They were poor then, but quite happy. Wade's quiet life was destroyed when his wife fell into gambling and racked up a great deal of debt to Mr. Piper. As a result, she sold their son to him. Unable to deal with the consequences, she put a knife into her own chest, blaming Wade for not being man enough to support them.

He's been working diligently ever since, rising into power. Seems only fitting that h would claim Piper's daughter as his wife. The fact that taking Maggie would most likely bring Piper down was just an added bonus.

"He took something very precious from me once. I plan on returning the favor." Wade answered.

"How do you plan on getting the girl? She's leaving for New Mexico in the morning." William questioned.

"That's my business. We were still discussing ours, if I'm not mistaken."

"What difference does it make? You said that you'll have what you wanted soon enough."

Wade circled the older man for a moment, stroking his chin. "You do have a point there, William. However."

Wade lashed out, stabbing William in the chest with his knife. William gasped, eyes open wide with fear.

"I don't like my deals being broken." He pushed the blade harder into William's chest, watching as the light left his eyes.

Wade jerked the blade from William's chest, letting him fall down in a pool of blood. He casually wiped the blood from his knife and placed it back in the holster on his hip.


	21. Chapter 21: New Mexico

"Are you ready, my dear?" Roddy asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, Daddy." Maggie softly answered, closing her suitcase.

"Oh, my darling daughter." Roddy crossed the room, pulling her into his arms.

She momentarily let him hug her, wishing she could wash away his sins. She wanted to see him the way she used to but it was impossible.

"Daddy, you don't have to do this. Please don't send me away." She begged.

"This is for your own good, Maggie. I know you don't see it now but you will and, in time, will thank me. Randy is a good, strong man who can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She told him.

"Sweetheart, you are a woman." Roddy shook his head. "You need someone to look out for you."

"You talk as if it's still at the turn of the century. It's 1934, Daddy. Women have rights now. We have a woman governor. Women are in the work force."

"Maggie, listen up and you listen good. I did not raise you to talk back to me. You will do as I say. Do you understand me?" He forcefully asked.

"Yes, sir." Maggie softly said.

"Good girl."

She had resigned herself to this new life she was leaving her only home for. She could only hope for a rescuer but found no evidence in anyone going to be saving her.

Several of her father's men appeared to remove her packed belongings. Phil offered her his hand as an escort but she walked past him towards the car.

"Maggie..."

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Brooks?" She asked.

Phil chewed on the inside of his cheek before shaking his head.

"Somehow, I didn't think so."

"I'm trusting you to take care of her. I'll join you in a few days." Roddy informed them, kissing Maggie's cheek.

Being locked in the car with him for two days seemed unbearable to Maggie. Neither of them made any attempt at conversation until they crossed the border at the city of Clovis.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked when Phil pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"It's late, I'm tired. We're stopping here for the night." He informed her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, giving him a dark look

"We're still hours away from Albuquerque and I need to rest, Maggie. Just think of this as staving off your future for a little while longer. Is being with me really all that bad? You didn't use to think so."

"Alright." She finally relented.

She wasn't surprised and was quite thankful when the room Phil rented had two twin beds in it. At least she wouldn't have to lie next to him.

"You didn't used to think I was so terrible." He said again as he stepped out of the bathroom. Maggie gave him the briefest of glances- trying to ignore that he wasn't wearing a shirt fresh from the shower -before responding to him.

"My first instinct about you was right. Should have trusted it. But instead, I open myself up to you and how do I get rewarded for that?"

"I searched for you. I searched high and low for a trace of you. I didn't sleep at all while you were gone."

"And that's supposed to make me forget what I know? That's supposed to make me forgive the fact that you know how I hate this. You know how desperate I am to get out of this arrangement, yet you are driving me to the church. You act like you care but you cart me off like I am a package to be delivered."

"I _do _care."

"You have a terrible way of showing it." Maggie defensively said.

"Maggie..."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

This question threw him completely. He stood, open mouth, staring at her for a moment.

"Phi, do you love me?" She asked.

The question seemed to hang in the air as she looked into his eyes. "Forget it." She finally said, turning away from him.

Phil walked across the room, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. He brushed a strain of hair behind her ear as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He finally admitted.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. Her hands stroked his shoulders and arms, pulling him closer onto her bed. She felt better than he had imagined. Her lips were sweet as honey, her skin soft as satin. He could easily imagine this was what being drunk felt like. She pressed her body against his, urging him on. It would have been too easy to lose himself in her but a moment of clarity made him pull away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said.

"What?" Maggie looked at him, completely confused.

"I can't do this. I want to, please don't get me wrong. I just can't."

"Because of my father." She looked at him scornfully.

"I'm taking you to get married to another man. It's not right."

"You don't have to do this, Phil. We're away from everyone else right now. Let's leave here and don't look back." She urged.

"Run away?"

"Yes, run. Run as far as we can. Leave it all behind. Then we can be together. We can change our fate, Phil."

He could clearly see how serious she was. He knew it was more than her not wanting to marry Orton. But he knew that it was just a fantasy. If he abandoned his job, there would be a price that he wasn't ready to pay.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do that." He softly told her.


	22. Chapter 22: On the way to the church

Phil couldn't blame Maggie for being mad. She had opened herself up to him in nearly every way possible but he was duty bound. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the night and into the drive, not that he could fault her.

There were tears rolling down her cheeks by the time he pulled up to the Orton estate in Albuquerque. He tried to find solace in the fact that he kept his word. He got her to her future without violating her. He tried and failed.

"Hello, Ms. Piper. My name is Mark Dudley, but most people around here call me Bubba. We are pleased to welcome you home." A large, burly man greeted as she exited the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Dudley." Maggie politely said.

"Your room is ready, most of your stuff is already here. I think you'll be quite comfortable." He told her.

"Ah, my dear Maggie!" An older man with a black cowboy hat greeted her as she entered the foyer.

"Mr. Orton, sir." She bowed.

"Nonsense. You are going to be my daughter-in-law. You can call me Bob." He told her.

"Thank you...Bob." Maggie said, feeling uncomfortable.

"You are just as lovely as Roddy described. You must forgive me for being surprised. I know your mother was quite beautiful. Roddy just has the tendency to...embellish a bit. Glad to see this isn't the case." Bob smiled warmly to her.

"You are most kind, sir."

"I know you are anxious to meet your future husband but you'll just have to wait until the wedding tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Maggie paused.

"Why, yes, my dear. All the arrangements are already made. Everything is ready. In the morning, all you'll have to do is show up."

"How thoughtful." Maggie said, keeping out her emotions.

"If you need anything, your companion or Mr. Dudley will tend to you. Goodnight." Bob said, kissing her cheek.

As much as she tried to will the sun to not rise, morning eventually came. Several women enter her room to assist her in getting dressed. She stood in a full length mirror once they were done, trying to see herself under the white ballgown, hair and makeup. The woman staring back at her was a complete stranger.

"Randy's heart is going to melt when he sees you." One of them told her.

Maggie gave her a phony smile as she turned away from the mirror.

"Wow, you look amazing" Phil stated as he watched her descend the staircase.

"Thank you. I hope my husband agrees." She pointedly said.

He helped her into the back of the car, making sure the door didn't shut on her dress.

"You have one last chance to change your mind." Maggie offered.

"I really wish I could." He mournfully told her.

"Alright." She wouldn't bring it up again.

On the way to the church, a car cut them off at an intersection. Phil slammed on his brakes, narrowly avoiding smashing into the car. The other car came to a stop in front of them. Another vehicle pulled in behind them as two cars flanked their sides.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Doesn't look like we're making to the church on time after all." Phil said.

Their car was swarming with armed men. Maggie was forced out of the car, kicking and screaming for Phil. When she looked over, he was lying prone on the hood of the car, blood pouring out of his head.

"It's okay, don't be frightened." A tall man with short dark hair and a beard said as he approached her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"I am Wade Barrett, my dear. And what I want is to make you my wife."


	23. Chapter 23: Cruelty knows no bounds

When she awoke, it took her several minutes to piece together what had happened. The cavalcade of cars stopping them on their way to the church. She vaguely recalled Phil getting knocked out then Wade Barrett introduced himself to her. After that, her memory got fuzzy.

She was locked in a very nondescript room. White walls, brown carpet, single bed, small table, a dresser and night stand. It looked like a windowless hotel room. She was no longer wearing her wedding garments. Instead, she was dressed in a pale blue simple dress with buttons down the front. Her hair had been taken down from its up-do, now was tied back into a pony tail.

A slight rap on the door caught her attention before it slowly opened.

"Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast." Wade said as he entered with a tray in his hands.

"Thank you." She cautiously said.

"Come." He ushered her over to the small table.

"Would asking what's going on be a dumb question?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "No, love. Not dumb at all. I would be surprised if you didn't ask."

"Mr. Barrett, forgive me, but I'm not sure what is happening."

"Your marriage to Randy Orton has been called off. By Randy, actually. He and I made a deal." He told her, sliding the breakfast tray over to her.

"What kind of deal?" She asked as she began to eat.

"He didn't want to marry you, especially after word had gotten to him that a Mr. Dean Ambrose had spent a week with you. So we devised a ruse to get you both out of the wedding. If Randy had simply called off the ceremony, it could have meant war between your families. Instead, now it looks like I've kidnapped you. It takes care of all of our problems nicely, don't you think?"

"Not for me." She shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're getting what you want, aren't you? To not go to New Mexico. To not become his trophy wife."

"So instead I am to be subjected to being your trophy wife, Mr. Barrett?"

"You do have a mouth on you. I wonder if you have any good uses for it?"

His tone made her pause. Slowly, she turned her eyes towards him. The look on his face made her blood run cold. His eyes were cold, unfeeling. His face was set in a hard glare.

"I will not have you talking back to me. Do you understand?"

Just another man ordering her to obey. The way his muscles gripped his shirt told her that he was a powerful and dangerous man. Unlike Dean, who had a little bit of emotion towards her, Wade had zero attachment to her.

"Tell me you understand?" He ordered.

"Yes." Maggie swallowed hard.

Wade knocked the tray away, letting it scatter against the wall. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her to her feet. He hadn't originally planned on having her so soon, but decided that she needed to be taught a lesson in respect. He kissed her hard and rough, biting her bottom lip. He shoved her down on the bed hard, jumping on top of her.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded.

"You are mine now, Maggie. I can have you any way I want, whenever I want. And there isn't anything you can do about that. You will learn to listen and you will learn to obey."

"Okay." She said, hoping if she agreed he would stop.

But he didn't. He attached her wrists to leather straps that were beside the bed, tugging on them to make sure she had no movement in her arms. With her strapped down, he began to unbutton her dress. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pleaded again, which fell on death ears.

Instead of enjoying the wonders her skin had to offer him, he bent down and bit her across the chest hard, drawing blood several times. Each time left a perfect imprint of his teeth on her skin before he licked away the blood that came. Maggie whimpered and cried, which only seemed to encourage him. The bite on her shoulder and neck was even more painful. He made sure that she would scar.

Se heard his pants drop to the floor. Desperation swept over her as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Stop this, please." She tried to kick him away from her. One foot found his chest, momentarily taking him off balance.

"Don't fight with me, Maggie." He said, giving a simple twist of her ankle. She screamed in agony as she felt the bones break.

"You're going to learn or it'll be a painful lesson for you." He said, moving between her legs.

She thought she knew what would happen next but instead, Wade lifted her hips a little higher and entered her backside. She pulled on the straps, trying to get away from him but he pushed himself further into her. His thrusts were unmerciful, excruciating. She could feel him start to tense up, thanking God that it seemed to be nearly over. Wade's hand was around her throat, forcing her to look at him as he came inside her.

"You will learn." He told her as his breathing returned to normal and he detached one of the leather cuffs. "You are mine. And as such, are branded."

"Branded?" She questioned as the other cuff came off.

Wade picked up the lit candle that was on the nightstand and slipped off his ring, running it under the flame. He grabbed her arm, pulling her close.

"Branded." He said, pressing the hot metal into her skin. She screamed in pain as he pressed harder.

When he removed his hand, blood flowed from the mark but she could make out the seal that was now etched onto her skin.

The pain in her ankle was agony and now this. She laid back on the bed, completely humiliated, mortified and weak.

"I'll send someone to tend to you. Until then, my Maggie."

She barely heard the door close. Pain overcame her, rendering her unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24: Strawberries

When she awoke, the pain was still with her, but significantly diminished. Her dress had been re-buttoned, her ankle and wrist bandaged up. She could still feel the bite marks on her shoulder and breasts. Wade had did his job well. Even if these marks would ever fade away, the memory never will.

She had to remember never to anger him again or next time it would be worse. She knew enough to know that.

"Ah, my dear, you're awake. Very good. How are you feeling?" Wade asked as he entered.

Disgusting. Whorish. Humiliated. But instead of saying anything, she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Wonderful. You _are_ learning after all."

"I should apologize to you, Wade." She softly began. "You gave me no cause for me to lash out at you like I did yesterday. I owe you gratitude. Please forgive me."

It killed her to speak that way but knew that it's what he wanted to hear. He responded in kind.

"That's very good of you to say, my dear. What say you we start over?"

Maggie nodded. Wade sat beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders and forcing her to lay her head on his.

"This really could be a good life for you, if you let it. You'll never want for anything with me, Maggie. Fine dresses, furs, books. Name your hearts desires to me and I'll get it for you."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What happened with Mr. Brooks?"

"Ah. Your companion suffered much before I benevolently let him go back to Midland. In a pine box."

Oh no. Phil was dead? That couldn't be...that couldn't be right. Maggie had to hold back her emotions, at least until she was alone. She couldn't let Wade see her cry, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"My wish was that I could have been in the room when my faithful friend, Steve Austin, did him in." He told her.

"May I ask-"

"He kept me from you, love. That's felonious. Of course, I should probably thank him for not touching you. Trust me that Dean Ambrose's punishment will be even worse when I get my hands on him. He won't get off as easily as his employer."

"You killed Mr. Regal?"

"I did, love. I did for you. He broke our deal, you see. He was to capture you and bring you to me. Instead, he let Mr. Ambrose have you in exchange for Abilene. That was actionable, one that he paid with his life."

Wade tilted her head up so she would be force to meet his eyes.

"I will stop at nothing for you, Maggie. And I will kill any who poses as a threat to you."

_Including you?_ She wanted to ask, but she knew better. She gave him a small smile and a weak nod.

"You should get your rest, let that ankle heal. I'll be back later to check on you." Wade told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

As he got up to leave, Maggie noticed a large green bowl that was sitting on the dresser that wasn't there before. She waited until he left to carefully moved over to the bowl.

"Strawberries." Maggie thoughtfully said, breaking into a real smile for the first time in days.

He hadn't forgotten about her. Dean Ambrose was coming.


	25. Chapter 25: Someone to watch over me

Dean watched Maggie sleeping, knowing that he only had a few precious, stolen moments with her before he had to leave. It killed him knowing that he would leave this night without her, but if he slipped up, they would both pay with their lives.

He placed a bowl of strawberries on the table, just so she would know he was here. He will be back for her.

Maggie whimpered in her sleep, rolling over to her side. Dean leaned down as her hand fell on the pillow next to her.

"Son of a bitch." He said through gritted teeth.

Her wrist was bandaged. When she moved, he could see marks and dried blood on her neck and shoulder. The bastard hurt her.

Yells down the hall alerted him that his stolen moments were over. He had to get out now or there wouldn't be a reunion.

"I'm sorry, my lovely. I'll be back." Dean promised before slipping out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26: Balcony

Seeing the strawberries gave her hope. Now all she needed was to bide her time. By the time Wade came back to visit her, the strawberries were gone.

"Hello, beautiful." He warmly greeted her.

Maggie moved over to give him more room on the bed. He sat down beside her, reaching for the wrist still bandaged up. His hands worked diligently, unwrapping her wrist. The flesh was still pink, but it was clear that the emblem that's on his ring is now permanently marked on her.

Wade brought her wrist to his lips, kissing the burnt flesh. The simple act made her skin crawl. She tried to keep her face still but apparently she failed with her eyes.

"Do I repulse you?" He asked.

"No." She automatically said.

His fingers traced the bite marks left on her shoulder. "If you think I was cruel before, try testing me again, Maggie."

She had to think quickly before he acted against her again. She reached out and gently stroked his beard, softening her expression.

This seemed to work on him. He kissed her burn again then scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's get you to a more comfortable room." He said as he cradled her.

He walked casually down the hall, opening up a larger room. Large poster bed, the typical room furniture, but what impressed her the most was a large glass window next to the bed that opens up into a private terrace.

"It's lovely. Can I see it?" She asked.

"Of course." Wade carried her through the French doors to the balcony.

A small, white table with two chairs sat overlooking the garden and pool below. Wade sat her down gently in one of the chairs.

"I heard you fancy gardens." He said.

"You heard right. I love my garden back home."

"This is your home now. It's time for you to start thinking like it."

"You're right. Forgive me." Maggie solemnly said.

"So I have happy news for you." Wade said.

Maggie tore her eyes away from the garden and looked over at him expectantly.

"I have arranged for us to be married tomorrow."

Maggie gave him the best smile she could muster. "Excellent."

"There is a problem with your ankle, but no matter. I'll carry you myself to the alter if I must."

_An ankle that you broke. But it's not going to matter soon._ She swallowed the bitterness she felt swelling up in her. Instead, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Wade smiled brightly at her gesture.

To him, she was finally coming around, warming up to him. To her, she was saying goodbye.

The thought had occurred to her that maybe Wade had left the strawberries, but she felt like it was too much of a coincidence. Regardless, her mind was made up. Either Dean was coming for her or she was going to die tonight.


	27. Chapter 27: A heart of stone

Wade left to complete the arrangements for the pending ceremony. Maggie stayed out on the balcony until night fell before making her way back into the bedroom. The house fell quiet. Everyone has gone to bed.

The hours ticked by. Still no sign of Dean.

She wasn't afraid of death. After everything she had been through, she just wanted an escape from this life. Either way, she was going to be free.

Maggie pulled the knife that she hid from Wade at dinner from under her mattress.

"I'm not going to be anyone's trophy any more." She spoke clearly, steadying the knife at her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She heard a voice from her balcony.

"Dean." A smile spread on Maggie's face as he leaned against the doors.

"I told you that I would come for you, my lovely."

Maggie threw the knife down on the floor as Dean made his way over to her. They held each other in a warm embrace for a moment, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"We've got to get out of here." Dean told her.

"How? We can't exactly walk out the front door."

"Same way I got here." He said, standing up and offering her his hand.

"I can't exactly climb right now." She said, putting her hand into his.

"Climb onto my back." He instructed.

Maggie instantly obeyed, pressing her body into his. She gave a quick glance around the room before giving him a playful smack on the rear.

"Let's go."

Maggie was only slightly surprised when Dean climbed down the balcony effortlessly with her on his back. Once his feet touched the ground, he sprinted off, out of the boundaries of Barrett's estate. He ran for miles, seemingly unchallenged with her pressed to him. They came to a clearing that was empty, except for a car that was waiting for them. Dean carefully strapped her in before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked, starting the car.

"Get me out of Texas first."

They drove for hours, passing into Oklahoma. Dean drove to a hotel just inside of the city of Davis. Dean helped her carefully inside, laying her down on the bed.

It was the first time that he really had a chance to look her over.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" He asked, running his thumb over her wrist.

She closed her eyes at the memory. Without saying another word, she leaned her head to the side and pulled the strap down on her dress, revealing the bite marks.

"That bastard branded you." Dean angrily said. "Did he break your ankle too?"

"He said I got out of line."

"I swear to God, I'll kill him." Dean leaped off the bed.

"Please come back to me." Maggie pleaded.

Dean stopped, just as he was grabbing the car keys.

"There's that word again: please. You know how I love to hear you say that."

"You love to make me beg." Maggie corrected.

"I can do just that, my lovely." He said, sitting back down on the bed with her.

He brushed back some of her hair from her face, studying her eyes. "You've been through a lot. I should have gotten to you sooner but I was...detained."

"Mr. Barrett...told me that he killed Mr. Regal. I'm sorry."

"Seems I owe Wade a bit more than just the edge of my blade. But let's not worry about that tonight."

"Dean." She stopped him before he could kiss her. "I want to thank you."

"What for?" He asked. He could tell by her eyes that it was more than just saving her from marrying Barrett.

"You have always been honest with me about who you are. I'm both scared to death of you and feel perfectly safe with you at the same time. It's confusing. I know that you could snap my neck if you felt so inclined. You haven't really hurt me. Nothing that didn't heal." She gave him a small smile. "If you weren't being honest before about wanting to be with me, tell me now. I want to trust you. I have given you more of myself than..."

"Hey." Dean gently cut her off, stroking her cheek. "I am a monster. That came with the job description and I am very good at what I do, Maggie. Make no mistake. I can't tell you that I love you because I don't think love exists. My heart has long since been turned into stone, but with you, it trembles. I can only hope that will be enough. I can tell you that, if you will have me, we can change our stars. I don't have to be a monster. You really are a pearl, Maggie. A beautiful, pure soul to match my dark one."

"Then do me a favor. Don't soil it."


	28. Chapter 28: Find her

Wade Barrett stood staring at the empty bed that Maggie hadn't slept in. She was gone, no trace or evidence as to where she could have went.

With her ankle broken, she would have needed help. Steve Austin assured him that he killed Philip Brooks. So that could only leave one person.

"Ambrose." Wade bitterly said.

Maggie was his only chance at redemption and revenge, in one fatal swoop. And poof, disappeared. He ordered his men to search all of Texas if they had to, but they must find her.

There had to be some way to find her. Someone had to know something. Perhaps...

"What is the meaning to this intrusion?" Roddy Piper demanded as Wade entered his study.

"Where is she?" Wade demanded.

"If I knew where my daughter was, I wouldn't tell you." Roddy spat.

"You're lucky I need you alive, old man." Wade challenged.

"I no longer care, Mr. Barrett. Plunge your knife into my chest, just like you did William Regal. Put me out of my misery." Roddy pleaded.

"You want me to kill you." Wade evenly said, looking over at him disparagingly.

"My daughter has been taken by the same monster who took her before. He's doing God only knows what. We haven't found any trace of them since Tyler. I just want my Maggie back, but I fear even if we do find her, she'll refuse me. I haven't been the father to her that I should have been. So yes, Mr. Barrett, I want you to kill me. End my life now, take over my territories. Extract your revenge that I know you so desperately want and deserve."

Wade branded his knife, holding it at Roddy's throat. The older man didn't have fear in his eyes, only relief. Wade pressed the blade to his throat but didn't move, holding him there for a matter of moments before releasing him.

"No. Killing you now would be too good for you. I want you to suffer, Piper, like I suffered. I want you to know the pain, knowing that your daughter is most likely getting tortured and ravaged right now."

Piper closed his eyes tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sure wherever she is, Ambrose is having fun with her. Just like I did briefly."

The fire in Roddy's eyes at Wade's words was unmistakable, making Wade chuckle. "Oh yes, Maggie had a night with me that she'll never forget. You should have seen the look of agony on her face when I broke her ankle then took her anally."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Roddy punched the man as hard as he could. Wade crumbled to the floor, holding his jaw. Instead of getting up to fight back, he laughed.

"I'm going to get her back. And when I do, I'll bring her back to Midland, just so you could see her. Just so she could reject you. Then I'm going to make you watch as I force her to marry me before pulling up her skirt and fucking her in front of you. And there's nothing you can do about that." Wade vowed before scurrying out of the study.

Once Roddy was sure that Wade was really gone, he made his way to a secluded part of the house, entering a room that he had set up as a medical room in case of emergencies. It's the first time they've had to use it, and Roddy was glad of its existence.

"How is he doing?" Roddy asked the nurse.

"He's getting stronger. We're hoping that he'll be back on his feet in a few days." She told him.

"Excellent. May I see him?"

"Of course."

Roddy pulled up a chair next to the only bed in the room, looking over the sleeping patient.

"You nearly gave your life to try to save my little girl. I will never be able to repay you for your act. My hope lies with you, now. I know you'll find Maggie, but this time...this time I don't want you to bring her home. This time...find a home where you both can be happy. I never should have promised her to Randy Orton. I was a lousy father but I have a chance to make it up now, through you. Get plenty of rest. You will need it for the battle ahead."

Roddy kissed the sleeping patient's temple before quietly slipping out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29: Missouri

Dean kept his promise to her; he turned his back on the world that they both left behind for her. On their travels, Maggie fell in love with a lake town of Bagnell, Missouri and they settled there. Dean worked on the dam that was built; Maggie became a seamstress.

They were very happy together, just as he said they would. Thanks to the dam, the Great Depression didn't hit them as hard as others in the state. The talk of marriage only came up once. Neither of them wanted to file any papers that could lead someone in Texas to their happy lives. Maggie was grateful that Dean never pressed the issue. After all that she had been through, marriage seemed like a sentence to her, not a celebration.

Not long after they settled, they discovered that Maggie was pregnant. She had expected Dean to either run or demand that they marry but he did neither. Instead, he built an addition on to their small house, for a nursery.

Something lately has been gnawing at him. She watched him as he sat at the kitchen table, sharpening his knife, which is only something he does out of nervous habit.

"What's troubling you?" She asked him as she knitted a baby blanket.

"Just a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." He dismissively said.

"Sweetheart, it's been five months now since we left Texas. They haven't found us yet and most likely they never will. I'm sure they've given up." She gently said.

"You don't know these men like I do, Maggie Lynn." Dean told her, still unable to shake the lousy feeling washing over him.

She sat the blanket down, walking over to him and grabbed the knife from his hands. She placed it on the table and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her chest and breathing her deeply in. His whole body shook from anger and fear.

"You're really worried." She said, stroking his hair.

"I can't lose you, my lovely. You're the only reason my tortured heart beats. And now this." His hands sprayed across her swollen belly. "This beautiful life that we created. You're worth fighting for, Maggie. You're the only...the only thing that's worth dying for. And I will if that's what it means to protect you."

"Don't talk like that, Dean. You're not dying for me."

"I would, you know." He said, kissing her chest and belly.

Seems like forever ago when she desperately wanted to hear those words from another man. But now, looking into Dean's eyes, she knew she was where she was meant to be. "I love you." She whispered as she bent down to kiss him.

"Not as much as I love you." He admitted to her before kissing her passionately.

He pulled her to his lap, tugging her hair slightly to kiss down her neck. He paused over the bite marks that Wade Barrett left on her skin. His blood started to boil again as he remembered her account of the events after she was taken by him.

"No, stay with me, Dean." She encouraged. "Please."

She always knew how to bring him back from the depths. He didn't know why, but she loved him. She never recoiled from him when he told her about his past. All of it was past them, they had escaped that life. He would never stop being grateful for her. She told him once that they saved each other. It didn't take him long to appreciate the weight behind those words.

"Please stay with me." She sweetly begged.

"Always." He told her before kissing her roughly. She kissed him back fiercely, stroking his neck and chest. "My pearl." He moaned into her neck as he began unfastening the ties on her dress. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing the fabric away. Her dress came down around her shoulders and breasts, stopping just at her waist.

"You're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said, nibbling at the tender skin.

Her head fell backwards as she moaned, grazing him with her nails. He gently squeezed her breasts, being careful knowing how tender they are now, before taking a nipple into his mouth. She wiggled and squirmed on his back, only increasing the friction in his pants.

"Oh, God, Maggie." He moaned. Realizing what she was doing, she increased her movements. She tugged at his belt until he was free, moving his pants down to his ankles. He positioned his manhood into her while she sat on his lap, letting her take control. She lifted her hips as they gripped each other, coming down on him hard. They both cried out over and over as she repeated the actions. Their orgasms were intense, nearly falling out of the chair. Her head cradled against his neck as sweat poured over both of them, staying together as their breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

"Well, if you weren't already pregnant..." Dean teased as Maggie eased herself off of him.

"Be nice." She told him, giving him a playful smack on the chest.

"That's a first for us. Maybe I should have you on top more often." He coyly said.

"Dean!" Maggie turned bright red as she pulled up her dress.

"I love that I can still get that reaction from you." He said, stroking her face. When she gave him a confused look, he explained. "That innocent blush as if I just took your virtue."

"You were the one who did." She pointed out.

"Time has past since then, my lovely. And, while you are still a lady, you are hardly virtuous."

"You're horrible." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you learned to love it." He returned her smile.

"Just like you learned to love me."

"I never had to learn, Maggie Lynn. Just had to let you pull it out of me."

For some reason, Maggie's blush turned crimson, which only made Dean laugh at her. Neither of them said that it was the first time they ever admitted to being in love with the other. They hadn't need to say it before, but it had always been there.


	30. Chapter 30

He knew he would find her eventually. He was always meant to. It hadn't been easy. If Dean Ambrose didn't want to be found, there was little to no chance of discovering him.

Took him nearly five months to track them down, but he did.

He watched them now, laughing and talking at the kitchen table. A part of him wanted to walk away after seeing her so happy and alive. But he knew enough of himself that now that he's seen her, he couldn't part with her again. He made that mistake of walking away from her too many times. The biggest one was when she pleaded with him to run away with her. He should have then. It would have saved so much pain for both of them.

The way she moved, her hand instinctively went to her belly. That son of a bitch got her pregnant. His beautiful pearl.

He had to stop himself every time he watched Dean touch her from running into the house and plunging a knife into his chest. The man should have to pay for his crimes. And he will. Soon.


	31. Chapter 31: Taken

"Have a good day." Maggie told Dean as she kissed him goodbye.

He hated leaving her, especially after the nagging feeling that something was going to happen soon wouldn't leave him, but he had to. It made him feel marginally better when he showed her how to use the shotgun effectively. Marginally.

"Take care." He returned her kiss, rubbing her belly.

"I will. Love you." She said, handing him the lunch she made.

"Love you. I'll be home as soon as I can." He promised.

After he left for work, Maggie started to tend to things around the house. She had already finished a dress ordered by the mayor's wife and was outside hanging clothes on the line to dry. She must have been overdoing the activity because the baby was moving around like crazy. She sat on the swing that Dean had made for them, rubbing her belly and singing gently. After a few minutes, the baby seemed to settle down.

"You always did have the most beautiful voice." A voice from the fence told her.

"Phil?" Her head snapped up in alarm.

"Hi, Maggie." Phil greeted.

Color drained from her face as he entered through the gate. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight before she could even formulate a response.

"I see I've surprised you." He said, touching her cheek.

"I was told that you were dead." She said, her voice shaking.

"I'm sure Mr. Barrett truly thought I was dead. I was actually delivered back to your father's estate in a pine box. But Steve Austin didn't finish the job, Maggie. I'm here for you."

Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. Maggie pushed him hard against his chest, breaking away from him. Phil grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Come. We've got to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She bitterly told him.

"Come now, Maggie. I know it's a shock seeing me, but we've got to leave."

"I don't want to leave, Mr. Brooks. I am happy here. You should go while you have the opportunity." She evenly told him.

The shotgun was in the house but Dean had also insisted that she keep a pistol in the laundry basket. Her mind raced, trying to figure out a simple way to get to the basket.

"That's the problem, isn't it? I walked away from you too many times before. You've come to expect it. Not this time, Maggie."

Maggie stomped on his foot, causing him to holler in pain and release her. She ran over to the basket, quickly locating the gun. As she was bent over the basket, Phil grabbed her by the waist and hair, forcing her to stand up straight.

"Drop it." He told her, allowing her to feel the pressure of his knife's blade at her side.

"You won't kill me." She said, trying to squirm away from him.

"You? Of course not, I love you too much. But I have no attachment to this." He rubbed the knife against her belly. "And I'm pretty sure I can remove that problem without killing you."

Fear gripped her as she knew what he said was true. Dean had told her a story before, about him cutting out an infant from a mother's womb. The woman had lived, but had taken her own life shortly thereafter.

"Please don't harm my baby." She pleaded.

"Then you'll drop all of this foolishness and come with me."

"Dean..."

"Is no longer your concern." Phil bitterly told her.

"Don't hurt him." Maggie begged as she let go of the gun.

"Sorry, Maggie. That's a promise I refuse to make. See, I want Dean Ambrose to suffer before I end his miserable, wretched life."

"No..." Maggie whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come now, this is a happy occasion. We've been reunited, my love. Soon, we'll be back in Texas and all of this will be behind us."

"No!" She burst out, struggling to break free of him.

"Shhh, love. It'll all be over soon." Phil covered her mouth and pinched her nose together, cutting off her oxygen. After a few moments of struggling against him, she fell unconscious in his arms.

When Maggie awoke, She found herself tied down to a chair. The lighting in the room was low but she could clearly see Dean across from her, chained to the wall, unconscious. She desperately pulled against the ropes binding her, calling out his name. He slowly started to stir about the third time. Maggie managed to wiggle out of the ropes, running across the room towards Dean.

"What has he done to you?" Maggie wondered as she briefly cradled his head in her hands, planting feather light kisses across his lips and cheek.

He had been badly beaten and was still bleeding. She wasn't sure how long he had been chained or if he had the strength to walk but she had to get him free.

"Stay with me, my love." She told him as she searched for the key.

"Looking for something?" Phil asked, from behind.

"Let him go, please." She begged, backing up to cover Dean with her body.

"You really are one of the sweetest people, Maggie. You have a good heart. You're protecting this man? Begging for his life?" Phil shook his head at her. "Back away from him."

Maggie threw her arms out in front of her protectively, but didn't move. "Phil, please don't do this."

"Maggie..." Dean groaned from the wall.

"Please, I'll do anything as long as you spare him." Maggie pleaded.

"No!" Dean roughly says.

Phil approached her, the blade of his knife shining brightly under the dim light. He aggressively grabbed her throat, pulling her away from Dean.

"Leave her alone!" Dean bellowed, pulling on the chains.

"Why?" Phil asked her, ignoring her gasp and Dean's cries. "You don't look at me the way you used to. I no longer see the smile in your eyes when you gaze at me. You fear me. You hate me."

"Yes, I hate you." Maggie whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But you would do anything I want, as long as I release this man."

"Because I love him."

"No." Phil despondently said, releasing her. She fell down to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. "You can't be serious. You don't mean it. He had to poison your mind, somehow. Make you turn against me."

"You sound like a lunatic." Maggie said, rubbing her throat. "Turn against you? You did enough to turn against me. You saved my life twice and for that, I do owe you a debt which I can't repay. But then again, you were only doing your job. We spent a week together in each other's company. I poured out my heart, my secrets, my dreams to you, Phil. You could have told me what you were."

"I was afraid-"

"Afraid I would reject you. Which is what happened when I was brought back to my father's care. After he traded a town for me." Maggie stood up, backed herself against Dean again. "You weren't honest with me. Dean was; about you and about himself. I begged, pleaded with you to run off with me after you told me that you loved me. How did you respond? By delivering me like a carrier to be wedded off."

Phil looked at her in dismay as she went on her rant. He glanced over at Dean for a reaction, but the man looked stoic.

"Dean knows all this. Because when he kept his promise and saved me from marrying Wade Barrett, we made a promise to always be open and honest with each other. And we've been so happy, Phil. Dean has kept his word every way possible. He's a good man." Her hand fell to her expanding stomach. "We're having a baby. I'm not with him out of fear or threats. We love each other, Phil. Nothing you do in this room is going to change that, not even death. But I'm begging you for his life and that of my child's. Do what you want with me. It'll just be a body. But my heart, my soul belongs to this man you have chained up whose only crime in this is me."

"Oh, Maggie." Dean whispered. She could hear the tears in his voice.

Phil studied her for several moments, his expression is unreadable. He slowly lowered his knife, running his fingers through his short brown hair.

"You would give your life over to me...in exchange for him?" Phil asked.

"Maggie, no. Without you, I have no life." Dean implored her.

"Without hesitation." She replied.

"God damn it, Maggie." Phil released a growl of frustration.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say at this point.

Phil pulled out the keys to the cuffs and walked towards them. "Oh, thank God." Maggie sighed, leaning against Dean.

"God has nothing to do with this." Phil said as he grabbed her wrist, locking it to the cuff that was beside Dean.

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"Apparently the ropes are too loose for you. This should hold." Phil told her as he chained her other wrist.

"No!" She tugged on the chains.

"That speech you gave was truly moving and heart felt, Maggie." Phil told her, stroking his cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean roared but Phil ignored him.

"That just proved how I've wronged you. And I want the chance to make things right between us again, Maggie." Phil said.

"There never was an us, Phil. That was...that was daydreams. I don't want that."

"You want reality, which I can give you. Let me, Maggie." Phil said, leaning in to kiss her.

There was no where for her to go. She pressed into the stone wall, keeping her lips flat as he pressed into her. When she failed to respond to him, he pressed his forehead into his. "I can make you love me, Maggie. It'll be better for you than the alternative."

"What's the alternative?" Maggie questioned.

"Me." Another voice said as he entered the room.

Maggie's heart sank lower. Wade Barrett.


	32. Chapter 32: Plan

"You don't look happy to see me, my dear." Wade grinned as he approached the chained couple.

"I'm not _yours._" Maggie bitterly said.

"Yes, you are. I branded you, remember?" Wade said, in an almost sing-song way.

"I owe you for that, Barrett." Dean bitterly said.

"Yet, you are chained to the wall. No matter. We will have our showdown eventually." Wade turned his attention over to Phil. "Get her ready."

"Ready? What's going on?" She asked.

"Mr. Barrett and I have made a deal. We'll take turns dispensing out our own brand of justice on your dear Dean Ambrose, but we'll keep him alive. For now."

"You see, my dear, he was good enough to keep you unwed. Must have been saving you for me." Wade told her.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no!" Both Maggie and Dean cried out in unison.

"It won't be so bad." Phil said, stroking her face. "Everyone will win. Wade will get control of your father's enterprise by marrying you then he'll give you over to me. Dean will be dead and we'll be together."

"You sick fuck!" Maggie screamed out the last word.

"We hadn't even gotten to the sick part yet, my dear. Your father and your precious Dean will serve as witnesses at our wedding in just a few short hours. Afterward, they will both observe as we consummate our marriage. Then, they may die." Wade informed her.

"You're despicable." Maggie angrily said.

"Maybe, but I'm going to win this struggle. I'm going to get my revenge on your father and take over his territory. I will get what I want from you before turning you over to Mr. Brooks here. Although, we haven't discussed the matter of the pregnancy." Wade said, turning his attention to Phil.

"I didn't know she was pregnant when I came to you." Phil fired back.

"I know, there had been no way to knowing, since our missy skipped town for Missouri. Still, I don't know how I feel about my wife having a child by another man."

"I am NOT your wife!" Maggie spat the words.

"Not yet, but you will be soon. You seem almost murderous, my good lady."

"You are threatening my family. Damn right I'm murderous." Maggie angrily said.

"Such language." Wade laughed at her. "I guess I need to remind you how to mind your manners."

"Hold on, that's not part of the deal." Phil stood up to him.

For the first time since Phil stepped into her yard, she saw a glimmer of hope. These two weren't on the same page, not really. Maybe she could use that to get them out of this alive.

"You said that you needed time with her, before you would give her over to me. You never said-"

"What I do with her during our time is none of your business." Wade cut him off.

Dean and Maggie exchanged a quick glance, a small smirk tugging on the corner of Dean's mouth.

"You didn't see her when I rescued her from his home. He broke her ankle, branded her perfect skin several times over." Dean told Phil.

"Shut up." Wade vehemently said.

"He was brutal to me. He raped me, Phil. He took me in a way that I had never been taken before. Or since." Maggie pointedly said.

"You mean-" Phil gave a disgusted look towards Wade.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do."

Seeing the look on Phil's face, Wade automatically got defensive. "Look, that is in the past. We made a deal, Brooks. You know what happens to those who breaks a deal with me. Get. Her. Ready." then he stormed out of the room.

"I won't let him harm you." Phil told her as he unlocked her cuffs.

"Then don't let him have me." Maggie emphatically said.

"It's too late for that."

"You said that before. Had you listened to me then, we wouldn't be in this situation." Maggie evenly said. He paused for the moment, trying to push away the fact that she was right.

"You heard him; we made a deal. I can't go back on a deal with him."

"You know what Dean told me the other day? He said that I was something worth dying for. You once told me that you were searching for that. Did you ever find it?"

Phil refused to meet her gaze as he unlocked her other wrist. Hanging on a hook was a cream colored dress dripping in pearls. Phil still wouldn't look at her as he took off the dress she was wearing, slipping the new one over her head.

"Maggie." Dean called over to her. Despair filled his eyes as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't marry you."

"Sweetheart, that wouldn't have stopped him. Right now, I'm thankful that you didn't."

He looked over at her slightly confused. "The vows are till death do us part, my love." She told him.


	33. Chapter 33: The Wedding

Maggie and Dean were led out of the basement dwelling by Phil and several armed men.

"We're...we're in Midland?" Maggie said as they stepped outside into the sun.

"Welcome home." Phil gravely said, nudging her with the point of his gun.

They were shoved into a car and driven to a small church that Maggie attended as a child. Fear crept up inside of her as they parked.

"It's not too late, Phil. You can still stop this. You have the power here." Maggie urged.

"Quite." He snapped. "Don't make me do something that I'll regret."

"More." She corrected. "You mean don't make you do something that you'll regret more."

"Damn it, Maggie, don't try me." Phil said as he snatched her out of the car.

Dean was still bound by chains, completely helpless to do anything. She knew if she stepped out of line, Wade's men wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. They could only hope to bide time, wishing that someone would slip up.

Her father was seated in the front pew, with Wade pointing a gun at him. He looked disheveled, beaten, and very sick. He looked like he had aged ten years since last time she saw him. Maggie gasped upon seeing him, running up to throw her arms around his neck. "Daddy..."

"Oh, my sweet girl." Roddy cried. "I'm so sorry, my angel."

"No, Daddy, don't cry." She tried to comfort.

"Please forgive me. Forgive me." He said, between hard coughs.

He looked to be in such agony. Maggie had never seen her father like this, even when her mother died. It broke her heart. Maggie wiped the tears from his face, kissing a few away. "Of course I forgive you, Daddy. I love you."

Roddy's eyes fell to her swollen stomach, lighting up as he placed a gentle hand on her belly. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she nodded.

"That's enough." Wade grabbed her arms, ripping her away from her father's embrace. He forced her to the alter, where a minister was waiting. She recognized him from her childhood.

"Preacher Reynolds?" She questioned.

The older man nodded, attempting a smile. Christ. Wade threatened a Baptist preacher too. Her heart sank even further. She knew there was no way Preacher Reynolds was leaving this church alive.

Dean was shoved into the pew next to her father. Wade ordered Phil to keep watch outside. Maddie wondered if that was out of necessity or fear that Phil would interrupt his plans.

"Don't cry, Maggie. This is a happy day." Wade gripped her wrist as Preacher Reynolds began.

Maggie closed her eyes, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and see Dean standing across from her. A room filled with friends and loved ones, not gun toting mad men. The baby stirred inside her, causing her fear to rise. She barely heard what the preacher said. Wade's fingers bit into her wrist, alerting her that it was her turn to speak.

"Maggie." Wade prompted her.

She shook her head. "I..."

The sound of the gun that was pointed at Dean's head being loaded stopped her. She had no choice. "I do."

"You may kiss your bride." Preacher Reynolds unwillingly said.

Revulsion filled her veins as Wade pulled her in and kissed her. The preacher sat down behind the alter, looking absolutely sick to his stomach. No one made a sound.

"Sign it." Wade ordered, brandishing the marriage certification towards the minister.

"Sir..."

"Maggie, I have no choice. My family..."

Maggie swallowed and nodded. She didn't fault him for the duress. When Wade shoved the paper towards her, she looked him in the eye and signed it.

"Smart girl." Wade said, pulling her in to him. "You certainly are a spit-fire, Mrs. Barrett."

Maggie couldn't help it. Before logical thought could take over, she reached back and slapped him hard. Wade chuckled as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, throwing her down on the floor. She hit hard, holding her stomach as tears rolled down.

"Leave her alone!" Roddy and Dean yelled.

"If you excuse me, I believe we're just been married." Wade said, grabbing at the hem of her dress.

"Sir, this is the sanctuary of the Lord!" Preacher Reynolds protested.

Wade paused momentarily, giving a dark glare towards the minister. He began taking off his pants, pulling Maggie towards him. "I believe your services are no longer needed."

"Wade, please." Maggie begged.

He motioned to one of the guards as he entered her. She heard the gun shot and a body fall to the floor as he slammed into her. Maggie cried out in pain as he lifted her hips and thrust into her again. Wade grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to look at him as he took her over and over. She gasped in fear as he cut off her oxygen, causing her to pass out. Wade didn't stop until he came.

"Chain those two back up." Wade ordered, pointing over to Roddy and Dean.


	34. Chapter 34: Back in the basement

Maggie woke up with one hell of a headache. She rubbed her temples trying to remove the pressure. She only vaguely became aware that someone was sitting on the bed with her until a familiar hand reached out to touch her arm.

She was back in the basement, lying down on a bed. Dean was back chained to the wall, however, he looked severely beaten and was unconscious. She didn't see her father anywhere. Phil sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her feet gently.

"Where's my father?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to say that your father is very ill. He couldn't take the chains anymore. He's at his home, resting in a medical ward that has been set up."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because you were uncomfortable." He told her.

"No, why are you a part of all this?"

"Because I love you, Maggie."

"This is how you show your love?"

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"That's funny; I feel like I heard that before."

Phil's eyes darken as she spoke. He gripped her foot momentarily then slid closer to her. "Your Mr. Ambrose has taken quite a beating today. Thankfully it was only with a club. Next time, he won't be so lucky."

"There is more to this than I know. Tell me." Maggie pressed.

"No, no. You aren't going to fool me, Maggie."

Her mind whirrled as she studied his face. A memory was tugging at the corner of her mind; a story that Dean had once told her. "You were the one who took Wade's baby, weren't you?"

The color drained from his face. "How did you know that?"

"Dean told me before. He told me a story that you once took infants from poor families to sell to high society matrons. He said that Wade's was one of the first ones you took. That's how all this came to pass. That's why he's acting out towards my baby. It's triggering something for him."

Phil's brown eyes filled with sorrow. "Wade's wife fell into bad gambling debts with your father. She sold the child to me to clear the debts."

"You're just a pawn, Phil. Clearly you can see that."

"Doesn't matter. I'll still get what I want."

"Do you honestly believe that he'll just hand me over to you once he's finished? Is that what you want? For me to be used and mistreated then just handed over to you like property?"

"Of course not." Phil admonished.

"Okay, because currently, that's the plan you're working under. Current plan calls for the two of you to take turns on me until Wade gets bored."

"That's not all the plan is." Phil said, glancing over the prone body of Dean.

"That's right. More taking turns, abusing and torturing the man I love until he either dies or you kill him. This sounds like a wonderful idea to win my heart."

"You had feelings for me once, Maggie. Once he's out of the picture, you'll love me again."

"No, Phil. Once Dean is dead, so will I. My body will still be here, only because of our baby, but my heart, my soul will be gone. You might as well bury me next to him." Maggie informed him.

"Then I guess I'll be fucking a corpse." He bent down to kiss her.

"No." She turned away from him.

"You don't have a choice." He told her, kissing her neck.

"Step away from my wife." Wade Barrett ordered.

"But you said-" Phil protested.

"Once I was done with her. I'm not done with her yet."

"You heard him, Phil. It's his turn still." Maggie chillingly told him.

Her words struck him hard in the chest. She's right. Everything about this screamed at him that it's wrong. How he allowed himself to be manipulated and conned by Wade Barrett...he had wanted Maggie to love him, but it was clear where her heart lies. The change in the reflection in his eyes wasn't lost on Maggie. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before backing away from the bed.

"Wake him up. I want him to watch." Barrett ordered.

"Wasn't it enough that you made him and her father watch already?" Phil questioned.

"I haven't had the chance to truly explore our Maggie. I want him to see how she reacts to a real man on her before I shoot him in the head."

Phil gave Maggie an apologetic smile before waking Dean up. "I'm going to enjoy putting a knife into your throat, Barrett." Dean groggily said as he started to awake.

"Too bad I'll get to you first." Barrett told Dean as he moved in on Maggie. "But first, I need to make up with my wife." He added extra emphasis on the last word.

Wade sat down on the bed, taking Maggie's hand in his. "I'm sorry, my darling. I haven't exactly been gentle to you." He said, kissing her hand and wrist. "What say you I make up for that now?"

Maggie held back the look of disgust as he kissed up her arm and to her neck. His fingers fumbled for a moment on the buttons on the back of her dress before he gave up and ripped the fabric. Wade glanced over at Dean, who looked positively murderous, before kissing Maggie.

She closed her eyes tightly as his hands roamed over her body freely. "I can't help but think you aren't into this, my wife."

Maggie bit her lip to keep from saying that she wasn't really his wife. Thankfully, Wade took that as a good sign. "Much better."

She laid still as he worked over her, cringing every time he made movement or noise. The more Wade continued, the more Maggie cried silent tears, which only enraged Dean further.

"You really are so sweet. It's no wonder Ambrose stole you away from me." Wade said.

"Strawberries." Dean painfully said.

Maggie locked eyes with Dean, feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She could see the blood starting to pool at his feet from his earlier beating and from pulling on the chains. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phil with the key to the locks in his hand, rolling it over and over with his fingers.

"Please." She whispered towards Phil. Wade was blissfully unaware of what was going on behind them. He smiled down at her, before moving between her legs and filling her.

Phil slowly inched his way over to Dean, unlocking the restrictions. Once she saw that Dean was free, she blind-sided Wade with a clear punch to his jaw. He swore, falling off of her. A swift kick to his chest sent him flying on the floor.


	35. Chapter 35: A fight to a death

Maggie quickly covered herself with the bed sheet, accepting Phil's hand to get away from the fight. Since her dress had been ripped, Phil helped her back into the dress she arrived there in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Maggie nodded. "Thank you."

A painful cry from Dean tore her attention back to the fighting men. His left arm hung limp at his side, his shoulder completely torn out of the socket. The beating he had taken before was already having its affects on him. Maggie took a step towards them, but Phil held her back.

"Don't. Think of the baby." He told her.

Maggie rubbed her stomach protectively, trying to calm the baby down. She stood helplessly by as Wade wailed on Dean. The enemy reached for the gun that was sticking from his pants but Dean blocked him. The sound that followed sounded like a broken wrist. Wade hollered back, holding his right wrist. Maggie smiled briefly in satisfaction.

"You've got to help him." She said, turning towards Phil.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Fine." Maggie bitterly said.

Before he had a chance to do or say anything, Maggie jerked the knife he still held away and rushed towards the fight. Instead of making a strike towards Wade, she grabbed the back of Dean's torn and bloody shirt, yanking him away from Wade. She slipped Dean the knife just as Wade knocked her backwards towards the bed.

"You stay there. I wasn't done with you yet." Wade angrily told her.

While Wade had his attention turned towards her, Dean plunged the knife into his chest. Wade stopped, looking down at the blade. Blood gushed out as Dean pulled the knife away. Wade fell to his knees as the blood rushed from the open wound. Dean held the bloody knife to Wade's throat, letting him feel the blade.

"Say goodbye." Dean said.

Maggie stared at Wade as the light started to leave his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, it was over. She watched as Wade breathed his last breath.

Dean collapsed next to her on the bed, coughing hard. She showered his face with kisses as she wrapped her arms around him. They both looked up gravely as Phil walked towards the bed.

"If you are coming for a fight-" Dean started.

"No." Phil waved him off. "We need to get you to a doctor."

Phil grabbed Dean by his good arm, pulling him to his feet. They carried Dean out of the basement and managed to get him to a midwife that was a few doors down.

"What the hell happened to him?" Mrs. Kellen asked as she looked Dean over.

"He was in a pretty bad fight. Please tell me he's going to be okay." Maggie pleaded.

"Of course, dearie. He's a bit banged up but nothing I can't fix. Can you hand me the needle and thread?"

Maggie wiped the blood away from Dean's face as she handed the items to Mrs. Kellen. If it bothered him that the woman was stitching up his face, he didn't show it. Once the bleeding had been stopped and stitched up, Mrs. Kellen turned her attention to his arm.

"Hold his hand, dearie. This is going to hurt."

Dean tried to keep a straight face as she popped the arm back into the socket but failed. He nearly choked on a scream, tears rolling down his face.

"There. All better now. He'll need rest." Mrs. Kellen said.

"Thank you so much." Maggie graciously said.

"Now, let's check you out, dearie." She said, pulling Maggie over to a chair.

"Me? I'm fine." Maggie insisted.

"Nonsense. You look completely exhausted, dearie. We should check on the little one." Mrs. Kellen said, changing into a clean pair of rubber gloves.

It was Dean's turn to hold her hand. Maggie groaned uncomfortably as the woman put a hand inside her, moving the baby. "Your child is a strong one. Everything's fine. You both just need some rest. Quit putting so much strain on yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kellen." Maggie smiled after she had finished her exam.

"Of course, dearie." She said, kissing the top of Maggie's head.


	36. Chapter 36: Goodbye

"I think he was holding on to see you again." One of her father's associates, Cody Rhodes, told her as they entered.

"Take me to him."

Maggie and Dean were ushered into a medical room where her father laid weakly on a bed.

"Hey, Daddy." Maggie gently said, pulling up a chair beside her father's bed.

She grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Roddy gently opened his eyes, looking at her in disbelief. "How did you get away?"

"Phil released Dean." She told him, brushing his graying hair from his face.

"Thank God. Is Barrett-"

"Dean took care of him. He's never going to bother any of us again."

Tears welled up in his eyes at her words. He weakly reached up to stroke her cheek. "My darling pearl, my angel." His body shook as he went into a hard coughing fit, blood spilling onto his handkerchief.

Maggie looked up at the nurse, who looked over at her sympathetically. "There's nothing I can do for him anymore."

"Call the doctor, someone." Her green eyes begging.

The nurse shook her head as she wiped away tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Roddy waved her off. "My daughter is home."

"Yes, Daddy, I'm here." Maggie told him, stroking his face.

"And you're beautiful in love, my darling Maggie. It is a blessing to see. I'll be sure to tell your mother soon."

She began to cry at his words. Maggie brought his hand to her cheek, surprised by how cold he was.

"I'm sorry for everything, my angel."

"Daddy, save your strength." She implored him.

"No, I don't have that kind of time. Just let me...let me say my peace. All I have ever wanted in your life was for you to be happy and loved. I see you have found that now." Roddy looked over at Dean. "My boy, take care of my pearl. Be better than what she deserves."

"I will." Dean vowed.

"I only wish that I would still be around when my grandchild is born." Sorrow dripping in his voice.

Maggie brought his hand to her stomach, letting her father feel the baby move. His face broke out in one of awe. "I feel it."

The cough returned, causing him to have a difficult time breathing.

"I love you, Daddy. Always and forever." She said, kissing his forehead.

"And I can die a happy man." He said in between coughs. The effects were taking a toil on him. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying hard to catch his breath. "Take...take care of each other. With everything you got."

"He needs his rest." The nurse told her.

"Maggie Lynn. Do you see her?" Roddy asked.

"Who, Daddy?" Maggie looked around the room.

"Your mother. She...She's beside you. She looks just...just as lovely as you."

"Tell her I miss her." Maggie said, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"She loves you, very much." Roddy paused. "She says that your little girl will always be protected by us."

"I...I'm having a girl?"

"Yes. A...pearl of your...very own."

His breathing became increasingly labored. He closed his eyes briefly, giving her hand a light squeeze. He gazed at her one last time, giving her a tiny smile before his eyes closed for good.

"Daddy..." Maggie sobbed onto his chest.


	37. Chapter 37: Funeral

They buried Roddy under Maggie's favorite oak tree on the edge of the estate a few days later. The service was beautiful, with most of Midland coming out to pay their respects to this once proud and prominent man.

After the funeral, Maggie and Dean walked in her garden, letting her say her goodbyes.

"What do you want to do now?" He gently asked.

"There's nothing left in Texas for me. I think Daddy would understand."

Dean nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "So, back to Missouri?"

"Somehow, I don't think there is anything there either. Let's just hit the road, like we did before. Find somewhere along the east coast and never look back."

"Maggie." Phil called to them.

Dean's entire body stiffened as he walked towards them. Maggie placed a gentle hand on Dean's arm, giving him a worried glance.

"I am not here to fight. I don't think I have any left in me." Phil told them, extending his arms out in show.

"What is it you want?" Dean roughly asked.

"I want to say that I was sorry for everything...I know that doesn't quite cover what I've done. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I feel like I've lost you, but you weren't really mine to begin with."

Maggie gave him a small smile. "What you have done hasn't washed away the good you've done before. I'll never forget that."

'That...is kinder than I deserve."

"You damn right it is." Dean aggressively said.

Dean stepped towards Phil, but Maggie placed a hand on his chest. "He has no power over us, my love. Better to let him live with his shame than to die thinking he's doing honorable."

"A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, gets what he deserves." Dean flatly said.

"And you're right. The time to have fought over her is long past. I can clearly see that now. Her heart is with you. Protect it." Phil gently said.

"What are you going to do now?" Maggie asked as they both relaxed.

"I guess I'm running your father's enterprise, unless you want to."

"No, no." Maggie said, waving him off. "I think Dean and I have had our fill, thank you."

"There are some matters with the estate which we should discuss." Phil said.

"Once we settle, I'll write." She told him.

"But only to finish business. If you come after us again-" Dean sternly said.

"I won't." Phil promised. "I will never bother either of you again. Take care of that baby."

"We will." Maggie said with a soft smile.

As Phil walked away, Dean and Maggie held each other tight. He looked back at the couple, ignoring the soft pain of regret. If he had played his cards right those months ago, that could have been him. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever gaze upon her.

"Maggie." Phil called over to her. This time, when she looked over at him, he didn't see any fear or hatred in her eyes. Instead, he saw a glimpse of the friend he once had. "You really are a perfect pearl."

"Take care of yourself, Phil." And she meant it.


	38. Chapter 38: Moving on

Maggie and Dean went back to Missouri to claim what little belongings they had before venturing out east. They settled in a small fishing town in Rhode Island. Once they were settled, they happily got married.

Maggie gave birth in the early spring of 1935 to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Pearl Lynn. She was spitting image to Maggie, with flaming red hair that curls at the ends, but she had Dean's blue eyes. Dean owned and operated a bait and tackle shop, and Maggie stayed at home with their little girl and gave piano lessons.

She received money from both her father's estate and Wade Barrett's, as their marriage, albeit short, was legal. The money they received from her father she set aside for their daughter. They donated the money from Wade to an orphanage that was getting ready to close its doors. It seemed fitting, somehow.

Maggie heard from Phil very little, which pleased Dean. With Roddy and Wade both gone, a war for supremacy erupted in Texas, one that Phil didn't really want to fight. He walked away, not really caring what happened anymore. The last letter she received had a picture in it of him in a military uniform.

Unfortunately, they weren't immune to World War II. Dean was drafted in 1940. She cried hard the day he had to leave, keeping the promise that he made to return locked in her heart. He told her that he has never broken a promise to her and didn't plan on starting now due to some 'rowdy Germans', as he called it. She discovered she was pregnant again right after he left. She used to get letters from him every week, but the letters stopped as of the last several months. She was nearly ready to give birth, and still hadn't heard from him. She held out hope in her heart that he was okay, but the more time went on, the more she worried.

"Momma! Momma watch me!" Pearl called to her as she twirled around in the backyard.

Maggie clapped and laughed as Pearl danced and tumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a military officer appear at the gate. "Please, God, no." She closed her eyes and stood up. "I'll be right back, honey." Maggie called to her. She squared her shoulders back, took a deep breath, and walked over to the gate.

"Mrs. Dean Ambrose?" He asked.

"I am." Maggie held her breath for the news she had been terrified to hear.

"My name is Sgt. Randy Orton, ma'am."

"You're kidding me." A hysterical bubble erupted from Maggie. Randy kept a straight face as she composed herself. Somehow, it seemed fitting that if someone was going to tell her that Dean wasn't coming home, it would be him.

"I apologize. The irony is not lost on me." He said as he handed her a letter.

"Wait, this isn't about-" She said, looking at the envelope.

"Dean? No. This is about Philip J. Brooks."

"Phil?" She questioned, ripping open the letter.

"Yes. I'm sorry to inform you that he died in battle. He had no other family. You were the only one that he had listed on his enlistment papers. This was in his possession. He wanted you to have it."

"Thank you."

Inside was a letter of goodbye for her.

My dearest Maggie,  
I hope this letter finds you well. If you are reading this now, it means that I won't make it back home. I wanted to let you know again how sorry that I am for everything that's happened between us. Certainly you know that it was never my intention to hurt you in anyway. I look upon the real time we spent together with great fondness. You were right when you called me a coward. I searched for something worth dying for and when I found it, I didn't fight for it. Dean was right at your father's funeral. A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, gets what he deserves. I certainly did. I'm glad that you found what you were looking for, and you were able to change your stars. You deserve every love and kindness this world has to offer. I will forever be grateful for the gentleness you've shown me. I will take that with me into the next life.

Dying out here on the battlefront will not change my cowardly ways, but it is a start. Maybe, in my next life, I'll be a worthy man.

Often my thoughts drift to watching you in the garden or in the gazebo. The long talks we used to have, the stolen laughs, the smile on your face carries with me. Please remember me this way, not the lowly being you saw in that basement in Midland.

Your friend always,  
Phil

Maggie folded the letter up, wiping the tear from her eyes. She looked over at Randy graciously, extending out her hand. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

Randy accepted her hand but instead of shaking it, brought her knuckles to his lips. "I'm sorry we haven't met before now. Seems like for a while our worlds revolved around each other and we didn't even know what the other looked like."

Maggie laughed, nodding in agreement. "Do you have to be rushing off? I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

Randy gave her an easy smile. "I would like that."


	39. Chapter 39: Baby

"Momma!" Pearl ran over to her at the gate. She hid behind Maggie's leg when she saw Randy.

"Who's this?" Randy curiously asked.

"This is my Pearl. Don't be shy, sweetheart." Maggie grabbed Pearl's hand and led her daughter from around her legs.

Randy got down on a knee in front of Pearl, gazing softly at the child. "You look just like your Momma when she was your age. Except for your eyes."

"She has her father's eyes." Maggie said.

"Daddy is gone fighting the bad guys. You knew my Momma?" Pearl asked.

Pearl looked up at Maggie with wide eyes. "This is Mr. Orton, sweetheart. He's an...old friend of mine. We knew each other when we were children."

"Hi, Mr. Orton." Pearl shyly said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Randy smiled at her.

Maggie scooped up Pearl in her arms and walked back towards the house.

"Here, let me." Randy said, opening the door. "You look beautiful, Maggie. You always were, but increasingly so now. Motherhood agrees with you."

"Oh, stop. I'm a balloon." Maggie dismissively said, sitting Pearl down. Her five year old sat down on the floor, playing with a little doll that Maggie had made. "Due any time now."

"She's certainly proud of her father." Randy pointed out.

"She's five. She doesn't understand why I cry at night." Maggie softly said.

"Afraid that he's not coming home?"

"Isn't every wife?"

"Does Dean know?" Randy asked, looking pointedly at her stomach.

"Yes, he knows. Last letter I received from him had him renewing his promise that he would make it home safe. We don't know what we're having yet, but I think he's hoping to come home to a son. We'll know soon enough, I guess."

Maggie had just poured them coffee when she started to feel contractions. She rubbed her belly, trying to soothe, but another wave hit instead. Randy caught her as her knees buckled. "Woah!"

"I'm sorry." Maggie said, her breathing growing harsh.

"You weren't kidding. Who do I call?" Randy asked as he helped her to a chair.

"Number is beside the fridge." Maggie said, exhaling deeply.

Randy called the midwife, who came and helped deliver her baby. Randy surprised her by staying by her side, holding her hand. He said that since Dean couldn't be, someone should. She wept when she heard the baby cry for the first time.

"A beautiful baby boy." Mrs. Travis announced, handing the baby over to her.

Maggie gently rocked the crying infant in her arms until he settled down. She kissed his forehead as his tiny hand gripped her finger.

"He looks just like Dean." Maggie cooed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be just fine. Thank you." She warmly said. "This has been one hell of a reunion, Randy."

He chuckled in agreement. "Certainly has, Mrs. Ambrose. Maybe I'll stop in some time and have a real reunion."

"I'd like that. Thank you for your help today."

Randy went to leave, pausing momentarily at the door. "I often wondered if I made the right decision by not marrying you. You know that Dean had very little to do with my decision."

"I know. We seemed to be the only two that knew it wasn't right."

Randy returned her easy smile. "I have a family of my own now. We've got a little girl of our own."

"I'm glad to know that you are happy. Give my best to your father."

"I'm sorry to hear about the passing of Roddy. I should have been at the funeral but..."

"I get that too." She gave him an understanding nod.

"I'm going to let you get some rest. Take care, Maggie Ambrose."

"You too, Randy Orton."


	40. Chapter 40 Finale

Maggie sat in the rocking chair next to the baby's crib, gently rocking him back to sleep. It's been a week since he was born, and she still hadn't heard from Dean. Thankfully, no more men in uniform came to visit her. As she laid her son in his crib, Maggie began to cry. She got down on her knees in the nursery and prayed with all her heart.

"God, please end this war, and send my love back to me safely." She prayed.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her face. "He has."

"Oh, Dean!" Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Dean cradled her to him, showering her face with kisses before burying himself in her hair.

"I'm home, Maggie Lynn." His voice shook under the emotion.

"How?" She asked.

"Sniper attack. Took out four of us before we picked him off." Dean nodded to a walking cane that was next to him. "I got out lucky."

"You've been discharged?"

"Yeah, I'm home for good."

She sobbed happily as her hands framed his face. They were so caught up in their reunion that for a moment, she forgot about the baby. The sound of him crying snapped them out of their moment. Maggie smiled as she stood up, picking him up from the crib.

Dean looked completely taken aback as he watched his wife soothe the baby back to sleep.

"Come meet your son." She encouraged.

"My son?" He repeated, taking the baby into his arms.

"Dean Piper Ambrose Jr." She told him.

"I have a son." He softly said, looking down at the baby in awe.

"You scared me when I hadn't gotten a letter in a long time."

"I couldn't. I got trapped behind enemy lines for a while. Wasn't sure if I was going to make it back."

"But you're home now."

"I had to keep my promise." Dean said, gently touching his son's forehead.

Dean held his son for several more minutes before turning his attention back to Maggie. They slowly backed out of the room and across the hall, checking in on the sleeping Pearl.

"She's gotten so big." Dean whispered.

"I tried to tell her to stop growing, but she doesn't listen to me." Maggie joked. "Let her sleep. It'll be a good surprise for her in the morning. I don't want her waking Piper."

"My God, Maggie." Dean scooped her up and walked towards their bedroom. "You still taste like strawberries. I was beginning to wonder if I imagined it."

They spent the rest of the night being completely wrapped up in each other. Maggie watched the sun rise through half-lidded eyes, nuzzled next to her husband.

The years drift by too quickly for their liking. Pearl and Piper have another sibling a year later, a little girl they named Penny Rose.

Dean and Maggie lived their lives happily in love, surrounded by their children and grandchildren.

They sat on the porch swing, watching their grandchildren play in the yard. Maggie rested her head on his shoulder as they held hands.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked.

Dean sighed contently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "A story I've never told you before."

"I do love your stories." She said with a grin.

"William Regal ordered me to kidnap you. He said he didn't care what I did as long as you weren't carted off to New Mexico to Orton. I had all these filthy, disgusting things in mind, nearly giddy with my fun. The untouched daughter of a large rival, whose beauty was well-known. I figured you were this stuck up little bitch that deserved a lesson or two. But the moment I saw you...all those thoughts disappeared. You were wearing this green dress that seemed to bring out your eyes. Your eyes...I'll never forget that moment. You glanced in my direction, and I knew that you couldn't see me, but I still hid. Your green eyes shined so brightly, it took my breath away. Still does, Maggie Lynn. That guard you had, Darren Young, stood nearby, watching over you. You read a passage from the book to him, laughing at the face he made. You had me from that moment, I just didn't know it till later. All I knew in that moment is that I would trade heaven and earth to be with you."

"No, you just had to change the stars." Maggie said with a grin.

Dean laughed, kissing her shoulder. "For you, baby, anything."

"Who would have thought that a monster from Ohio and a princess from Texas would be this happy together?" She teased.

"Everything works out the way it's meant to be, my love."

Yes, it's true. Maggie sighed contently, watching the children play. It's been nearly fifty years for them now. Everything that transpired led them here. And she wouldn't change a thing.


	41. Chapter 41: End

Thanks everyone for following along with Maggie and Dean. I think this may be my favorite one to date. Who knows, I may turn this into an actual book. If I get enough of a response, they may return. You never know.

Feel free to still leave me feedback for this and my other works. I'll be posting a new story soon, featuring the daughter of an original character and CM Punk (sequel to Best in the World) so Kris and Phil will be returning in some form. :-)

Follow me on Twitter at refbabe. You can also keep tabs on the books I am currently writing at my other twitter, KGStutts.


End file.
